Discovery
by LemonSupreme
Summary: AU: Charlie & Bass had a brief fling a few years ago, but haven't seen each other since. Now, Bass is in trouble and has called Miles for help. Miles is out of commission but sends Charlie in his place, not knowing their history. As Charlie & Bass are thrust together once again, it is clear that neither one has forgotten 'those nights in Philly'...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One/Part One – Three Years Ago**

"What do you mean, you can't go? We always go. This is our one weekend a year where we get together and chase women and drink beer and watch hockey…" Bass is truly disappointed as he talks into the phone.

"Listen, you know I'd go if I could. It's not like I planned an appendectomy. Believe me, I'd much rather be drinking beer with you at the rink. The nurses here aren't even cute." Miles says with a sigh.

Bass has lived in Philly since leaving Chicago for law school two decades earlier. Miles still lives in the Windy City where he runs his own private investigation firm. He and Miles have remained close over the years in spite of the fact that they live in different cities. Bass always looks forward to the one weekend a year that he and Miles get together to drink and party and womanize. For that one weekend, it's just like old times.

But not this year. "Well, shit. What am I supposed to do with your ticket?"

"I got that figured out. Charlie's coming. In fact, she's on her way. You will need to pick her up at the airport at four."

"Charlie? Ben's girl? What the hell does she know about hockey? She's a fucking kid.. and a girl." Bass is not happy about this development at all.

Miles chuckles, "First of all, I bet she knows as much about hockey as you do. Secondly, she's twenty-one, so she's no kid."

"Twenty-one? Ah hell." Bass groans. At forty-two, that sounds awful damn young to him.

"Just pick her up, Dickhead. I think you two will have fun if you give each other a chance."

* * *

It's just past four and Bass is standing at the airport, waiting for Charlie to emerge from the secured arrival gates at Philadelphia International Airport.

Bass loves the Flyers and Miles is a diehard Blackhawks fan, so for the past twenty years, they have arranged to meet in whichever city is hosting the matchup that year. This year is Philly's turn, and Bass is pretty depressed that their annual guy's weekend is being ruined by a ruptured appendix and Miles's kid niece.

He searches the latest group to emerge from the gate. He remembers Charlie from when she was a little kid but hasn't seen her in ages and has no idea what she looks like now. Miles said she loves hockey so she could be a hockey heifer, one of those great big girls who wear the hockey sweaters and no make-up. Or she could be one of the hockey honeys. They always annoy him even more than the big girls who look like they could go out and play. The honeys dress like they're going to the club instead of a game.

Bass is pondering which of these two categories Charlie might fall into when he sees a vision. She's maybe 5' 7" and slender with long toned legs tightly encased in faded jeans. She's wearing a fitted Blackhawks long sleeved tee shirt and leather boots that lace up mid-calf. Her hair is dirty blond and hangs in long loose curls almost to her ass.

"Holy fuck." Bass mutters, realizing instantly that this is Charlie. Miles hadn't been joking. She's no kid. She's also no hockey heifer and certainly no hockey honey. No, Miles's niece is nothing but hockey hotness. Bass runs a hand nervously through his curls. "Damn."

The girl is searching the crowd and when her glance falls on him, she takes note of the Flyers hoodie he's wearing and smirks. "You must be Monroe." She says as she approaches. "Miles said you were a pussy Flyers fan."

Bass can't help but smile back. Her blue eyes are dancing with mischief and she's even prettier up close than he'd expected. "Guilty as charged regarding my loyalty to the Flyers, but I assure you I am not a pussy. I'm guessing Miles meant to say 'pussy magnet'."

Charlie throws her head back and laughs. Bass feels a stirring in his balls. Shit. This is worse than he thought. She's not only hot, but she has a wicked sense of humor and likes to trash talk. Could she be any sexier? He's guessing no.

They head toward the exit. She pulls a battered leather jacket from her backpack and shrugs it on, seemingly not fazed by the cold wind that greets them. He notes a silver bracelet that she wears on her wrist. It is a series of narrow chains, and from the links hang an assortment of charms. "What's that?" he asks, pointing at her wrist.

"Charm bracelet. Miles got it for me when I was a little kid. I add a charm whenever something big happens in my life." The wind picks up then and the conversation stalls as Bass leads her toward a cab and they get in. He gives the cabbie an address and they're off.

"Miles said you're a lawyer?" She sounds skeptical.

"Yeah, I am."

"Just not a very good one?" Charlie arches an eyebrow.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, we're taking a cab? Shouldn't you be tooling around in a Mercedes or something equally obnoxious?"

Bass chuckles, "I have a Jeep at home. I usually drink a lot at games, so I take a cab. That okay?" When she nods thoughtfully, he adds, "I'm a damn good lawyer, thank you very much. I just don't drink and drive."

"Whatever you say." She's smirking again and he just shakes his head.

"So, what do you do?"

"Just graduated from college. Don't do anything yet."

* * *

The game itself is a lot more fun than Bass could have even imagined. Charlie is a fiercely devoted fan. She trash talks anyone around her who is stupid enough to make a comment about the Chicago team. She drinks just as much beer as Bass does. She yells at the players and screams at the refs. She sings along with the music on the loud speaker. It is when a fight breaks out on the ice and Charlie jumps up with such intense excitement on her face that Bass knows he's done for. When a Blackhawk goon beats the snot out of one of the Flyers, she reaches over and wraps her arms around Bass in a celebratory hug.

He shouldn't be celebrating his own guy getting clobbered, but damn if she doesn't feel good in his arms. He's had just enough to drink that he blames the alcohol for the way his hands slide down to cup her ass. She looks up at him with that big grin and he doesn't even think about it.

He kisses her.

This is the turning point of the evening because Charlie is clearly passionate about a lot more than hockey. She is surprised at first when he kisses her, but just for a second. She responds with vigor, sliding her tongue between his lips. "Mmmm." She says with a sexy wink. "You taste so good."

"You too." He says, surprised to find he's suddenly quite glad Miles couldn't come after all. The rest of the game is spent flirting and touching between plays. By the time the game is over, Bass doesn't even care that his beloved Flyers have lost. She drags him to the souvenir shop and buys a Flyers pennant.

"What's that for?" he asks, suspicious of her motives.

"Target practice." She answers with a grin.

They get another cab and Bass is ready to rattle off his address when Charlie stops him. "I want to see the bell." She says. "Please?"

"The bell? The Liberty Bell?" Bass is truly surprised. There is a lot more to Charlie than hot hockey fan. Bass is a history buff and often visits the park where the bell is located. When she nods eagerly, he redirects the driver to Independence Hall and the park across the street where the Liberty Bell is displayed behind glass.

They get out of the cab and it is immediately clear that the air is much colder than it had been even an hour earlier. Charlie is not deterred. The park is lit with twinkle lights for the upcoming holiday. It is beautiful and serene. "I love this." She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

They get as close as they can to the glass enclosure which houses the bell. Charlie squeals with delight and begins to gush about the Revolutionary War and early American history. Bass can only smile at her enthusiasm. When she asks if he comes here often, he has to shake his head. "Years ago maybe. Not much lately. Civil War is my favorite era anyway."

The wander around the little park and even across the street to see Independence Hall, but they are shooed away by a diligent security guard. "We should call it a night, maybe?" Bass asks, his lips pressing against her ear. "Where are you staying?"

"Your bed, if there's room?" She answers with a seductive grin.

"This just might be your lucky day…. I have a vacancy." He flirts back.

They go back to their cab (Bass had paid the guy to wait) and soon they are on their way to Bass's townhouse. When they get there, Bass throws a wad of bills at the driver and pulls Charlie out of the car and up his entry steps.

The door had barely closed behind them when Charlie vaults herself at Bass, wrapping those long legs around his waist. He doesn't complain, navigating the way to his room without the aid of sight. She is kissing him like her life depends on it. Bass isn't going to complain about that either.

Finally they make it to his room and he pushes her off long enough to yank at her shirt. Underneath she wears a sexy red lace push up bra. Her tits are perfect handfuls and Bass groans as he fills his palms with the lace covered globes. Charlie moans even as she reaches for his hoodie. He steps away and pulls it off along with the tee shirt he's wearing below.

"Oh shit." Charlie says, leaning in and licking him from belly button to nipple. It is clear that neither of them is interested in delaying the inevitable here. In moments boots and jeans are gone and they are down to underwear. Charlie's tiny panties match her bra. Bass's black boxer briefs do nothing to hide what waits below. They tumble into the bed and his mouth is on hers. He tries to slow things down but Charlie is having none of it. She reaches for the bulge in his shorts and begins to firmly stoke his erection through the fabric.

"You in a hurry?" Bass asks, biting lightly at her jaw.

"Only to get started…then you can take your time."

"Oh hell." Bass mutters, yanking his briefs off as she pulls off her panties. He reaches between her legs, finding her sex slippery with need. "You sure?" he asks, hoping she's going to say yes.

She says yes. "Now, damnit. Now! Now!"

He sinks into her heat, relishing the way she tightly sheathes him. Already bucking her hips to meet his every thrust; he decides she was kidding about taking it slow. Bass raises her arms high over her head and then begins to pump forcefully. Without missing a beat, he dips in to take her lips with his own in a feverish kiss.

Charlie is a screamer and Bass is quite happy that his neighbors are out of town for the weekend. She is not shy in bed, ordering him into new positions and telling him to go faster or harder or deeper. Bass is in heaven. She is an absolute firecracker in the sack.

They've been going at it for a long time but neither one is showing any interest in slowing down. Bass is on his back and Charlie is riding him. Her tits are bouncing enticingly as she slides up and down his thick cock. She sees a change in him and smiles. Reaching behind, she strokes his balls ever so softly. At the same time, she slows her rhythm. This new pace and the feel of her fingertips on his balls almost breaks Bass apart. He finds her clit with his thumb and begins to rub it with one hand while the other squeezes and kneads her breast.

That's it for Charlie. She cries out as she comes, her pussy clamping down on his dick like a vice.

"Holy shit!" Bass follows right behind, not even registering that he's not bothered to ask if she's on birth control.

She seems to read his mind. "No worries." She pants. "On the pill."

"K." He says, just as breathless as she.

Charlie leans back a little, watching him through hooded eyes. "That was pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it was." He chuckles, "Not what I expected when Miles said you'd be here in his place, but I'm not complaining."

She frowns a little. "Let's not say anything to him, all right?" Charlie bites her lip. "I wasn't planning on this…on you. I just graduated last week and I was kind of obsessed with my studies for the last few years. Haven't had much time for fun…"

"I think you made up for it tonight." He grins, "Don't worry. THIS is not something I'll be telling your Uncle about."

"Good. Want to do it again?" She's still seated over his hips with his now soft dick still deep inside. She wiggles just a bit.

"Jesus Charlie. I'm not eighteen. Give me a few minutes." At her pout, he laughs. "Yes. Yes I want to do it again. Just not right this second."

"Fine." She watches him intently for a moment. "Let's play a game."

"Okay?" He's leery.

"What am I?" She raises her hands high, clasping them in the air above her head. She smirks at his blank stare. "How about now?" Slowly she begins to sway, her hands moving back and forth as her body follows.

He can't tear his eyes off her tits. "Uh, I don't know."

She laughs, "Okay, but if you don't get it this time, I think we're done here."

"I'm trying, but this is the most distracting game of charades I've ever been involved in. Cut me some slack."

"Fine. Here's your last chance." She begins to sway again. Her hands still high. Her breast still swinging back and forth enticingly. She trains her eyes on his and speaks slowly, "Ding. Ding. Ding."

Bass laughs from his gut, "You're the fucking Liberty Bell!" he says.

Charlie grins and drops down so that her lips are just barely touching his. "See? You're great at charades." She wiggles her pelvis just a little and Bass's smile fades as his cock springs to life, still buried deep in her heat.

"God, Charlie. You're going to kill me."

"Not yet." She begins to ride him again, slowly this time. "Got plans for you this weekend."

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend in bed. Neither one could remember ever being so well matched physically. Neither pretended they had a future though. The distance was too great, not to mention the whole Miles issue.

Just hours before he would have to take her to the airport, Bass and Charlie are eating fresh fruit in bed. "You never told me…"

"What?" she asks, popping a grape into her mouth.

"What you went to school for?"

She nods, "Criminal Justice. Minor in Psychology."

"Really? What are you going to do with that?"

"Starting the Academy next week."

"The Police Academy?" Bass is truly impressed, but also curious, "Why college? Couldn't you have just gone straight to the Academy?"

"Could have, but I want to do more than that. Someday I want to work for the FBI. I figure five years or so with the force will help me." Charlie shrugs. "We'll see."

"Well, if I'm ever in Chicago and get pulled over by you…" He leans in, pulling her close for one more round, "I'll surrender. That's a promise."

* * *

 **Chapter One/Part Two – Now**

Bass stares out of the window in his corner office. The Chicago skyline is hypnotizing, even two years after moving back, he still gets lost in the beauty of the city below.

Now that he's made partner at the firm, things should really be looking up. He should be happy. He's not. Bass's mind rolls back around to the biggest problem he's facing. His partners couldn't be more different if they tried. Frank Blanchard is a work horse and the kind of lawyer who does whatever he can to win. Tom Neville is a weasel who does whatever he can to look like he is an amazing lawyer without practicing much actual law. Bass knows Blanchard is the reason that Bass is a partner, but he also knows that his future at this firm rides on this latest case he's been assigned. If the Andover merger doesn't go as planned, Neville will use that failure to leverage Bass out.

Bass glances down at the brand new business card in his hand. "Blanchard, Neville & Monroe. Attorneys at Law." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. If only things were going as planned, but Bass has discovered something very wrong. He is worried that he has a mole on staff – someone who is feeding Neville information. Bass is sure that Neville, in turn, is passing that info on to Titus Andover. There is no other way that the opposition would be privy to every move Bass plans.

The phone rings and Bass answers immediately, "Miles?"

"Yeah Bass. I got your message."

"Can you come in and do some undercover work for me? Sniff around?"

"You know I'm running a legitimate Private Investigation firm here. I don't just go snoop for fun. Do you have proof?"

"Yeah. I wrote a memo that includes some facts which aren't really facts. I left it on my desk. Today Andover mentioned two of the 'facts' in a deposition. Someone is feeding him intel. They're out to get me."

Miles sighs heavily, "Fine. I'll help, but it won't be me personally who infiltrates your firm."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm in the hospital. Herniated disk."

"You have got to be kidding me." Bass feels dejavu. "So who's going to help me?"

"Send your secretary on a paid vacation. Charlie will report for duty in the morning. She'll be posing as your secretary's temporary replacement for a week minimum, or as long as it takes."

Bass feels the color drain from his face. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Charlie – my niece. You remember her, right?"

"Yeah. I remember." Bass sits heavily in his office chair, as images of Miles's beautiful niece fill his head.

"She can use the distraction. She's finally back on her feet. She's working for me now, but she's still not quite herself…"

Bass has no idea what Miles is referring to. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Shit. Hey Bass. The nurse is here. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Just remember. Send your secretary on vacation. You can tell the office she got hurt or a family member is sick. Whatever. Just clear the way for Charlie, okay?"

"Got it Miles. Thanks."

Bass hangs up his phone, his mind somewhere else entirely. He wonders what Miles meant when he said Charlie isn't quite herself. What the hell had happened to her?

When Bass had moved back from Philly a couple years ago, he'd asked Miles about Charlie. At that time, she was a police officer and doing well. Bass had been on the verge of asking for her number (to hell with Miles and his temper) when Miles had mentioned a serious boyfriend - someone she'd met at Police Academy. Bass hadn't asked about her again. Clearly those nights in Philly had meant far more to him than they had to her.

Bass is staring at the business card again, when he remembers something else. He reaches into his front pocket and retrieves his house keys. Instead of a regular decorative key fob, he keeps only one non-key item on his ring. It is a sterling silver charm, like a girl might wear on a charm bracelet. It is a small replica of the Liberty Bell and Bass has been carrying it in his pocket for almost three years. He closes his fingers around the keys, blocking his own view of the trinket.

Tomorrow. He's going to see her tomorrow. Bass lets out a shaky breath, suddenly realizing that his problems at the office might soon be the least of his worries.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, a HUGE thank you to Romeo for the prompt that I swear to God you will actually see in play within this fic soon. Secondly, thanks to all of you who are still giving Charloe writers some love. You mean the world to us. I'll have chapter two of this up within the week and another installment of Charlie's Journal as well. Please leave a comment if you have a moment. -Lemon**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte Matheson is many things. She is loyal and kind. She is clever and determined. She used to be fearless. Today she is not. Today she is a nervous wreck – all because she agreed to help her uncle with an assignment that should have been cake: Pretend to be a secretary at a law firm for a week or so. Snoop around (discreetly, of course). Find out if their client (a successful lawyer) has any enemies or rivals who might wish him harm. Above all else, be observant and report back to Miles daily.

See? Cake.

That is exactly what she had thought until Miles had given her the file. It was a simple thing – just a manila folder with a few typed (yes TYPED because Miles hates computers) pages explaining the client's problem and suspicions. In the margins, Miles has scrawled "Neville?" and "What's the big deal with this Andover case?" and "B might be paranoid?"

That's when the case stops being cake. That's when she sees what the "B" stands for.

Bass Monroe.

Bass Monroe is the client – the 'successful lawyer'. A rush of memories assails Charlie as she sees his name in the file. She remembers how she'd been with him – wild, passionate and so very happy. It's been a while since she'd felt any of those things. She is working her way back to being that carefree version of herself, but it's taking time. The past year has been rough both physically and emotionally for her. There had been some really dark days, but she's never forgotten Philly. When she'd been at rock bottom, memories of that weekend in Bass's townhouse three years ago had become her mental oasis. It had been the place she let herself drift to when the pain was too much to bear.

She remembers the passion from that weekend. She also remembers that when she'd returned to Chicago after her trip, she'd decided she didn't care about distance or Miles. She wanted to see Bass again. She had reached out that same night, but he'd never responded to her flirty email asking if she could visit him in Philly again.

Charlie hadn't been sure about working on this case after she'd realized Bass was the client. She had even considered telling Miles to send someone else, but who? Jim is Miles's partner, and that guy could never fit in as a secretary. Miles is down for the count with a herniated disk. Besides, he would want to know why she was backing out of a perfectly simple assignment when just a week ago she'd come to him begging for work. Shit. She's stuck. Might as well make the most of it. So, Bass didn't like her as much as she'd liked him? That doesn't mean she can't be professional. She has a job to do.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself, Charlie exits the cab and heads toward the towering glass and steel building where she'll be working for the next week or more. She walks through the twelve foot high revolving door and reminds herself to close her mouth when it gapes open in awe. The foyer is elegant with marble floors and intimidating statuary. She wanders over to the reception desk and asks for help.

"I need to find the office of Blanchard, Neville and Monroe."

The receptionist looks bored, and doesn't even glance in Charlie's direction as she speaks, "33rd floor. Take the elevator on the left."

"Thank you." Charlie doesn't wait around for a response, correctly assuming she won't get one. She heads down the hallway and easily finds the elevator on the left. She pushes the button and waits, staring at her reflection in the shiny chrome door.

Charlie hadn't known what to wear, so she had decided to go conservative. Her hair is wrapped in a tight bun at the base of her neck. She wears a simple white silk blouse that buttons up the front, paired with a navy blue pencil skirt that goes below her knees. She chose flats and simple pearl earrings. Her goal is to look totally and completely different from the Charlie that Bass might remember. The only thing he might notice and recall is her lucky bracelet. She knows she couldn't get through this particular assignment without it, so there is no use in taking it off.

* * *

When Bass had called his secretary Marion to tell her she could take the week off as paid vacation, he'd been more than a little insulted by her shrill cry of joy. Evidently she'd wanted to visit her sister in Des Moines for a while, but just hadn't thought she could get the time off.

"Well, now you can go. Enjoy yourself and tell your sister I said hello."

"So I can really go? For a whole week?"

Bass chuckles at her excitement. Marion is a gem, "Yes, a week Mar. Maybe more. I'll call you as soon as I know."

He's still smiling when he hangs up his phone. The smile fades when Tom Neville walks in. He's dressed like he just stepped out of GQ and wears a grin that doesn't reach his eyes.

"What do you want, Tom?" Bass is wary.

"Just thought I'd drop in. See how Andover is treating you? How was that depo?" Neville sits in Bass's visitor chair as if he belongs there. Bass takes a deep breath. He's in no mood for Neville's bullshit.

"The Andover case is challenging, as you know. It's working out. The deposition was…enlightening."

Neville watches Bass thoughtfully for a moment and then nods. "Enlightening, indeed." He stands then. "Have a nice day, Monroe."

He's almost to the door when he turns. "Oh, one other thing. Now that you are officially a partner, I've decided which of the associates you'll be assigned."

"Oh, yeah? Don't I get a say in that?"

"Aren't you precious? No. You don't. His name is Scanlon. He's new, just like you. I'm sure the two of you will make a great team. He'll be by later this morning to introduce himself."

Bass feels his gut tighten. Oh, how he hates this man. "Scanlon? Never even heard of him."

"Like I said, he's new." Neville smirks before letting himself out.

Blanchard had warned Bass that Neville was in charge of assigning the associates, but Bass had hoped he'd at least get someone experienced enough to be a help. "Shit," he mutters, rubbing his temples. It's not even 9am. He shouldn't have a head ache yet.

9am. Charlie is coming at 9am. "Shit," he says again. He tries to smooth out his unruly curls a little and he straightens his tie.

Then he waits.

* * *

Charlie gets to the 33rd floor and finds that the elevator opens into the office itself. Everything is plush and elegant. The office furniture is chrome and black leather. A beautiful blond sits behind a curved desk. She's on the phone and doesn't notice Charlie at all. Charlie takes a moment to look around more and there it is – his name on the wall in huge silver letters: Blanchard, Neville and Monroe.

Monroe.

It's just like when she first saw his name on that file. Her brain is filled with images from their weekend...

 _She remembers_ t _he way he had touched her and held her. The way she had woken up the morning after the game. She'd been groggy and disoriented in those first moments after sleep, but it had all come rushing back when she realized she'd fallen asleep astride him. She opened her eyes lazily and saw he was watching her with intense blue eyes. "Morning," he'd said with a smile, his voice low and rough, his body hard and warm beneath her._

" _Morning," she'd replied, feeling his cock growing between them. She'd leaned up and kissed him, lifting enough that she could reach between their bodies and grasp him firmly. He'd groaned into her mouth and she had smiled as she lined him up and settled down._

 _As she began to ride – slow and hot - it was different from the night before. This coupling wasn't playful. It was heated and intense. She'd pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes once again. It was in that moment that she'd realized she really liked him. He wasn't just a meaningless fuck._

But of course, he had evidently seen things differently.

She remembers feeling rejected when he'd ignored her email. She'd considered coming clean with Miles and asking for Bass's phone number, but had decided not to. After all, if he didn't want to talk to her, she wasn't going to push the issue.

Now she's here in his office and they will have to talk. She wishes she was still the brave and fearless girl she'd been three years ago. She's not. The events of the last year have changed her and today she is afraid. What if she sees him and she can't stop the memories? What if he acts like it didn't even happen? What if he acts like it did? She isn't sure she's ready.

All the uncertainties she has about this man surge to the forefront of her mind, and she makes a decision. "Oh hell, no." Charlie turns on her heel to leave and runs face first into a broad chest. She looks up and is grateful to see a man who isn't Bass. "Sorry, I uh – was just –"

"Fleeing?" The guy is probably her age with twinkling blue eyes and sandy hair. "The attorneys here are really great. You probably won't serve any time at all. No need to panic." He's grinning at Charlie, and she can't help but smile back.

"I'm not a criminal," she says. "I'm a temp."

"Temp what, exactly?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'll be filling in for Mr. Monroe's secretary while she's out of town."

He tilts his head curiously. "Yeah? Well, then you and I will be seeing a lot of each other. I'm his new associate." The guy holds out a hand. "Name is Scanlon. Cormick Scanlon."

"Cormick? Did your parents hate you?" Charlie can't help herself. This guy has a calming way about him and she feels at ease for the first time all morning.

"Hey, be nice. It's a family name. Goes all the way back to Galway. Anyway, you can call me Mickey. Everyone does."

"Oh, all right then, Mickey. Any chance you can point me in the direction of Monroe's office? "

Mickey slides an arm around her shoulders. "I can do way better than point. This way – uh, what's your name?"

"Charlie. My name is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie – come with me. I'll take you to Monroe."

And just like that, Charlie's butterflies return. MONROE. She takes a deep breath and shoves the nervousness deep down. Forcing a smile, she walks with Mickey down a plush corridor. He's telling her a joke. She laughs when it seems appropriate, but she isn't really listening.

In her chest, her heart hammers with anticipation.

* * *

Bass hears the sound of Charlie's laughter before she even gets to his door. Fuck. She's almost here. He closes his eyes, soaking up the sound of Charlie's throaty laugh. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes only when he hears a male voice say, "Mr. Monroe?"

"Come in," Bass answers. He's amazed at just how calm his voice sounds.

The door opens and a man Bass doesn't know is standing there. "Hi," the visitor says.

Bass is confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Scanlon. Mickey Scanlon. I'm your new associate."

Bass frowns, remembering that this guy was handpicked by Neville. He hates him on sight.

"And I brought your new temp with me." Scanlon turns and motions for someone behind him to enter. "Mr. Monroe, this is Charlie."

And there she is. Bass's breath catches, all thoughts of his new associate and Neville and his current worries instantly vanishing.

Three years have passed, but his heart lurches at the sight of her.

Charlie is more beautiful than he even remembers. She's older, more mature. Her cheekbones are better defined. Her hair is a little darker – but it's still her.

Clearly she's trying to look different from the way she'd been when they met. Gone are the jeans and boots. He swallows hard. Charlie's goal had probably been 'prudish school teacher'. Bass figures she hasn't watched a lot of porn or she would have realized her attempt had veered pretty far into 'naughty librarian' territory.

"Hello, Mr. Monroe," Charlie says. She sounds hesitant and unsure. She doesn't meet his eyes.

"Ms. ?" He realizes suddenly that he doesn't know if she's using her real last name or an alias.

"Porter. Charlotte Porter." She looks at him finally, and their eyes lock.

"Of course." He stands slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, "Welcome, Ms. Porter." Bass holds out a hand and she hesitates for just a moment before grasping it in her own. He doesn't know the name Porter and suddenly wonders if it's an alias or a married name. He glances down and sees no ring. He feels relieved even though he knows that a ring, or lack thereof, really means nothing.

Their hands meet for a simple handshake – a seemingly innocent gesture, really, but the jolt of electricity that surges up his arm brings back a barrage of memories. He holds on a moment longer than he should, soaking up the silky feel of her fingers in his and remembering how good it felt to have them wrapped around –

"So, do you have anything for me yet?" Scanlon interrupts Bass's train of thought.

Bass drops Charlie's hand and turns to his new associate, "Yeah, that stack of files on the desk by the lamp. Review them and give me your opinion on next steps. Let's see what you've got. Bring me your responses by this time tomorrow."

Scanlon finds the files and whistles, "Whoa. That's quite the stack."

"Guess you'd better get busy then." Bass gives him a withering look and the younger guy takes the hint, grabs the files and heads for the office door.

"See ya later, Charlie. Maybe we can do lunch."

"Okay. Later, Mickey."

The door closes softly behind Mickey Scanlon and the room instantly feels small and far too warm. Bass looks at Charlie again. She's biting her lip, looking uncertain – uncertain and incredibly sexy. Bass decides that he'd better stick to business or things are going to get out of hand quickly.

"So, did Miles tell you…" His voice trails off. There is a strand of hair that has fallen from the bun at the back of her head and he is mesmerized by the way is gently brushes against her shoulder.

"He gave me the highlights – " Charlie's voice is low, almost a whisper.

Their eyes lock again, "I have the Andover files here for you to look at – " Once again, Bass is struggling to form a coherent thought. He knows she's moved on and probably is just acting weird because she's embarrassed. Everything about their current meeting feels awkward.

"Yeah, I'll do that, I – " She takes the file and sits in his visitor chair. She opens the file and begins to look through it.

Everything seems off and it's making Bass jumpy. "Hey Charlie. I'm sorry if this is all kind of weird."

"It's okay. You need help and we're going to help you."

He nods. "Yeah, I do need help. If this case goes wrong, everything I've worked for could be in danger. Thanks for agreeing to get involved." He smiles at her tentatively, and Charlie smiles back. It's not the huge smile he remembers from Philly, but it is a genuine one, and seeing it melts his heart. He shakes his head. _Focus, Monroe_ , he tells himself silently.

"Why don't you explain it all in your own words?" She suggests. The change of subject is welcome and Bass digs in, telling her as much as he can about the case and his suspicions.

They get down to work. After a half hour, she has a handle on the ins and outs of the case. There are some things he can't tell her due to attorney/client privilege, but he is able to give her enough that she has a grasp of what's going on.

"Why do you think Neville is behind the leaks?" She's looking at one of his pages of notes.

Bass leans in just a bit to point at a section of text and is immediately overwhelmed by the subtle scent she's wearing. Jasmine. He struggles to focus for a moment but forges on, "These two partner meetings were just the three of us. Some of the first leaks came from info that was divulged in those meetings. No way is Blanchard the one doing it. Blanchard is the reason I became a partner in the first place. He wants this merger to succeed."

* * *

Charlie turns and is surprised to find how close they've drifted. Her eyes go wide and she falters, hormones vibrating. "Uh, okay."

Their eyes lock and Charlie is really starting to think that coming here was her biggest mistake ever. She's not going to make it through this meeting, much less a week or more.

She feels a hint of relief though when Bass stands and walks to the large wall of windows, staring out into the Chicago morning. "I just wish I knew why Neville has a problem with me. I think that would help me understand the rest," Bass admits.

"How did you meet them? Blanchard and Neville?"

"Blanchard and I were opposing council on a case a few years ago. I won the case and afterward he started asking me to move to Chicago and join him here. It took a year of his badgering before I decided to agree. He's an odd duck, but a good guy."

"And Neville?"

"Met him my first day here. He became a partner before me and he didn't think I deserved partnership when Blanchard suggested it. I had some big clients by then and was bringing in a big chunk of revenue. It was hard for Neville to argue with that kind of profit, but he has never been an ally."

"So, maybe he's just jealous?"

Bass shrugs, "Maybe. I don't know. He's very successful himself. He has a habit of delegating a lot of his work, but in the end he's a very good attorney - just not the kind of guy that you'd expect to be jealous – of anybody." Bass leans against his desk. He's looking off into space. Charlie takes this moment to appreciate just how beautiful he still is. Bass looks her way, his expression thoughtful. "Jealousy over anything work related just doesn't fit with Neville. He's not like that. He's smooth and calm all the time."

"What about a personal issue? Would he have any reason to be mad because of something not work related? Maybe he has a secret he is afraid you will find out? An addiction to drugs or gambling or –" Charlie hesitates, "or maybe it's more personal than that. Is there a woman you are both interested in?"

Bass shakes his head with a smile, "No. Neville is not on drugs. The man doesn't even drink. Blanchard is the gambler. Has a regular poker game in the conference room every Friday night – a game that Tom has never attended even once as far as I know. Neville is straight laced. I bet he's never even played a game of Monopoly. No way does he have a gambling problem."

"And women?" Charlie can't help herself. She wants to know.

"Neville is married – happily, as far as I know. Julia is not my favorite person. She's high strung, but he seems to care for her. They have a son. Anyway – no."

Charlie can't help but notice that Bass had not mentioned anything about his own love life, only explaining Neville's situation. She doesn't press.

"I'll ask around and try to find out what some of the other secretaries know. Is there a break room or somewhere that they congregate? Maybe a bar where they all mingle after work?"

Bass nods. "Hey, about that." He walks toward her and she stands nervously. He's got a look in his eye that both excites and worries her.

"What?" She feels her pulse accelerate as he moves closer.

"If you want to fit in around here, you might want to loosen up just a bit."

Charlie frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing really. Just… you look lovely, but a little severe. The women in this office – well, they tend to dress differently." She stares at him blankly. He sighs, uncomfortable. "You look a little too –"

"Too what?"

"Conservative. You need to loosen up a little bit or you'll stick out around here. I'm guessing that you don't want to draw attention to yourself when you're trying to be under cover." He steps in closer, reaching up for a stray strand of hair. He wraps it around a finger before letting it go and reaching for the clip that holds her bun in place. She realizes what he's doing and reaches up to stop him but she's too late. Her hair cascades down her back in a mess of unruly curls.

"Better," he says, his voice gruff.

"But I –" She stammers, but clamps her lips shut when his fingers trail along her chin and down her throat. She'd left only the top button of her blouse unbuttoned. He slowly unlatches the two below it, and his knuckles slide across her newly exposed flesh.

She shivers and her knees go weak. His touch does things for her libido that she'd forgotten were even possible. She looks into his eyes. She sees confusion and worry there. She also sees desire. As she watches him, she sees his pupils dilate. Charlie licks her lips and he follows her tongue with his gaze before leaning in, close enough to -

Without warning, the door to the office opens. Charlie and Bass hastily break away from each other to see Scanlon standing in the doorway. He looks surprised but slowly his surprise turns into amusement, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later –"

Charlie's mind is racing. She simply isn't sure what to think anymore. She's pretty sure that Bass was going to kiss her and her every nerve ending is now on high alert. Charlie wonders what would have happened if Mickey hadn't come in when he did.

Mickey seems like a nice guy, but right now Charlie wishes he was somewhere else. Fantasy images of a desktop quickie make her breath quicken. She had known it would be difficult to be around Bass during this assignment, knowing that she still wanted him even though he didn't feel the same way. Now, she's sure of nothing. He was going to kiss her. Clearly he still feels something.

A faint swell of hope fills her for the first time in a long time. To say that the almost-kiss had surprised her would be a colossal understatement. She'd been so sure that whatever they'd had was long over and that it was over because he wanted it to be over.

Now, she's not so sure. Of anything.

Charlie's heart is pounding. She looks at Monroe and can see he is beyond annoyed with his new associate.

"What?" Bass asks through gritted teeth. Tension oozes from him.

Scanlon's amusement fades. "I really am sorry. Blanchard said he wants you to meet him in his office."

Bass sighs, "Tell him I'll be there in ten."

Scanlon nods and leaves. Bass closes his eyes and rubs his temples tiredly before turning to face Charlie again. She can't read his expression. His eyes are now guarded. "I'm sorry. About before." He shakes his head. "You are here to work and I overstepped."

Charlie's slight swell of hope fades just as quickly as it had grown. For just a moment she had thought maybe he still cared for her, that maybe he was interested. Clearly she was delusional. He's moved on. It's time she did too. Not that she's been sitting around waiting for him. She hasn't. She's dated a lot of guys, or at least had before she got hurt. Charlie takes a deep breath. Memories of their time together had gotten her through a very rough time in her life, but that's all. It's time to put the past behind her, once and for all.

She looks away, not wanting him to see her disappointment. He's right. She's here to work. "It's okay. I need to get to my desk and settle in. Go meet Blanchard. We can talk later."

* * *

Bass is inwardly kicking himself. He's such an idiot. What was he thinking? Thank God for that moron Scanlon and the way he barged in. If he hadn't – well, if he hadn't, things might have gotten out of hand. Bass has no idea what Charlie's situation is these days. H doesn't know if she still has that serious boyfriend Miles had told him about when Bass had moved to Chicago. He doesn't know anything about her.

He watches Charlie leave. Now, with her hair down, she looks a lot more like the Charlie he remembers. That had been a mistake too – touching her and pulling down her hair. It's like his brain stopped working the moment she walked in.

This is going to be hell. Bass says a silent prayer that they'll get to the bottom of this whole mess quickly. He can't imagine how much will power it's going to take to keep his hands to himself.

* * *

Charlie gets acclimated to her desk and digs into the day's tasks. She answers calls for Bass and files a stack of manila folders. For the most part, the cover job is fairly easy so far – not that she's doing all the things that Marion would be doing. Charlie is doing enough to look the part. That's all.

"Excuse me."

Charlie looks up from Bass's calendar to see a sultry brunette in a tight red dress and strappy stilettos. "May I help you?"

The woman arches an eyebrow and frowns. "Tell Sebastian that Duncan is here to see him."

"He's in a meeting, but I'll let him know you are here." Charlie answers, trying to keep her voice pleasant.

"Where is Marion?" The brunette obviously doesn't like Charlie. She's eyeing her like she's trash that needs to be taken out.

"Marion is visiting her sister in Iowa. She'll be back in a week or so."

"You're filling in for her while she's gone?" Duncan's eyes narrow and her frown deepens.

"Yes."

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Duncan's words are laced with sarcasm. "I hope you'll take good care of him for me while you're here."

"For YOU?" Charlie asks, surprised.

Duncan doesn't answer. She just smirks at Charlie, looking her up and down like she's an unattractive idiot.

Before Charlie can say anything more, Bass's door opens. He ushers his client out and shakes the man's hand before turning to Charlie and Duncan. "Hey Duncan, come on back. Charlie, hold my calls, please."

The door shuts behind them, but not before the brunette in red turns and winks at Charlie with a mean little smile. Charlie looks down at her simple clothes and flat shoes. She sees what Bass had meant. He'd said she looked too conservative. What he'd really meant was she looked boring and frumpy. If this Duncan woman was any indication of what the women here looked like, Charlie did need to change things a bit if she wanted to blend in.

Charlie tells herself that the idea of dressing differently tomorrow is all about the undercover assignment and nothing at all about Bass. She wonders about Duncan, and decides she's going to figure it out what's going on there if it's the last thing she does.

Charlie used to be fearless. She was a woman who got whatever she wanted. Life had thrown her a curve ball or two, and she's struggled to find that old feeling of self confidence. She smiles slowly, looking at the closed office door. Charlie doesn't like being treated like a joke. Duncan has no clue who she's dealing with.

Glancing at the clock, Charlie sees that her workday has come to an end. It's just as well. It feels good to get a little bit of her old inner fire back. Maybe this assignment will be just what she needs after all. Even if she never gets another chance with Bass, maybe she'll find herself again.

Scanlon sticks his head around the corner, "Hey, you want to get a drink?"

Charlie grins at him. "Yes Mickey. I'd love to get a drink. Just one though. I have some shopping to do tonight."

* * *

Bass has had a long day. He's exhausted and in no mood for Duncan's bullshit. He'd made a mistake months ago, asking her to accompany him to a work function. Now she assumes they are a couple. He's tried to let her down easily but she just won't take no for an answer.

"Duncan, I am not going out tonight. I'm beat. I'm going home."

"Maybe I could come with?" She purrs, running a perfectly manicured fingernail down the length of his necktie.

"No. You should go out with your friends. Maybe we can get lunch some time when things have died down around here."

"You always say that, but things never die down." She pouts. "I miss you, Sebastian. Don't you miss me?"

"You know I'm too busy to get involved, Duncan. It's really time that you moved on."

"Fine, we won't go out." She pauses, then bitingly adds, "Tonight." Before he can answer, she turns and walks out, swaying her hips far more than is necessary.

Bass sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't have time for this. Not now. Especially not with Charlie here. Charlie. He stands and walks out to her desk. She's gone, but there is a note.

Going for drinks with MS. Debrief at 9am.

He frowns at the note, crumples it into a ball and throws it in the trash. Drinks with MS. Mickey Scanlon. Bass had asked around about his new associate today. Nobody knows much about him. Everyone says he seems nice, but that's all they know. He's too new to have made an impression. Bass doesn't trust him, and wonders why Neville assigned the new guy to Monroe. Something about that kid rubs Bass the wrong way, and it's not just that he's out for drinks with Charlie.

* * *

Later that night, Bass is sitting in the living room of his apartment, alone. He's left the lights off, staring out a wall of windows at the twinkling Chicago skyline. He's wearing only boxers and drinking whiskey from a Philadelphia Flyers commemorative coffee mug. He's not drunk, but he's buzzing.

As the alcohol warms his body, memories of Charlie warm his mind. He compares the Charlie of three years ago with the Charlie he'd met again today. In some ways she's the same. Still incredibly beautiful. Still smart and quick. Still very CHARLIE.

But yet… there were things that were very different about her. Philly Charlie had been brave and fierce and spontaneous. She wouldn't even know fear if it smacked her in the face. Today's Charlie had seemed uncertain at times. There had been flashes of her former self, but also he'd seen a new side of her. Charlie from today had been a bit tentative.

What the hell had happened to her to bring on this change? Bass remembers that Miles had briefly mentioned something, but he'd not given any details.

Bass digs around on the end table for his cell phone and punches in Miles's number. Bass needs those details.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to send out a huge (dare I say colossal?) thank you to Romeokijai for acting as my sounding board with this chapter, as well as being my beta. If you like this chapter, thank her. If you hate it, blame me. I might have missed some of her notes.**

 **Anyway, if you have a moment, please leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Charlie's taxi arrives at Monroe's office on Tuesday, she feels much more at ease than she had the day before. The building is still intimidating, and knowing Bass is inside still makes her heart pound, but she's not as nervous today.

Stepping out of the car carefully, she is greeted by a chorus of whistles from across the street where road workers are busy repairing a curb. She grins in their direction, glad to know that the effort she'd put into her appearance is paying off.

That effort had started almost as soon as Charlie had left the office after her first day as Bass's fake secretary. On her way to drinks with Scanlon, she had called her friend Priscilla Pittman. Priscilla owned and operated a small boutique that specialized in high end fashion. She had been bugging Charlie about stepping up her wardrobe for years, so even though the call was late and more than a little desperate – Pris has jumped at the chance to hook Charlie up with some new clothes.

After spending an hour with Scanlon, Charlie had excused herself and gone straight to her friend's shop. Although technically closed for the day, Pris had welcomed Charlie with a grin and ushered her into the back where she already had several outfits laid out for her friend to consider.

In the end, Charlie had let Priscilla talk her into five dresses, one of which was a slinky black cocktail dress – far too tight and short to be office appropriate, but Charlie had been convinced to take it anyway.

* * *

Today she is wearing one of her new dresses - an electric blue number with cap sleeves and a conservative neckline. The back of the dress is not conservative – scooping alluringly to the middle of her spine. She's wearing patent leather black stilettoes which show off her long legs to perfection.

When Charlie walks into the foyer today, she moves with purpose to the elevator. After pressing the button, she glances at her reflection in the shiny elevator door and smiles, relieved to feel some of her old confidence returning.

For the first time in months, Charlie finally feels a sense of hope.

* * *

It's not even 9am, but Bass is exhausted. Tired of tossing and turning, he'd come into the office much earlier than usual. Now, he sits at his desk staring at his computer monitor. His tie is already loose and his hair is showing the evidence of being ruffled by restless fingers. He has read the old newspaper article ten times already this morning, but can't stop staring at it.

The story is a year old but Bass doesn't think he'd read it when it was new. If he had, he certainly hadn't considered it important enough to think about further. The news story details an altercation between two police officers and a meth dealer. The dealer had aimed his gun at one of the officers (a man described as a veteran officer in his forties) with every intention of killing him. The policeman's partner (a rookie female) had jumped between the criminal and his target, saving her partner's life.

In the process, the policewoman (unnamed in the article for her safety) had been gravely injured. A bullet proof vest had protected her heart, but she had taken four bullets to the lower abdomen. The meth dealer had run off while the policeman screamed for help and attempted to stop his partner's bleeding.

It was sheer luck that two emergency medical technicians had been craving Chicago Dogs from a nearby street vendor at that very time. They were heading back to their ambulance when they heard frantic cries from an alley. Arriving within moments, the EMTs set to work.

They saved her, but just barely, and according to the article she was facing a long and painful recovery.

Bass leans back in his desk chair and closes his eyes, remembering the conversation he'd had with Miles the night before.

"It was touch and go, Bass. We almost lost her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgot you knew her, to be honest, and there was all this secrecy because the guy who shot her was part of a drug running gang and the Department wanted her identity protected in case they came looking for her."

"But physically she's okay now?" Bass had asked.

"Well, yeah. She recovered. It took a while. She was in the hospital for months and then went through physical therapy. Her body healed."

"Why didn't she go back to work?"

"Her body healed, but she's not the same. That guy did more than shoot her full of holes. He messed with her head. So far, she won't touch a gun - has a panic attack when she sees one. She is easily spooked and gets worked up when anything gets tense or she feels like she's in danger."

"Shit," Bass swore.

"Yeah, shit."

"Does she want to go back to working as a police officer?"

"Says she does. Baker isn't so sure."

"Who's Baker?"

"Her partner – the guy she saved. He's a really good guy. You'd like him. He's worried that she's never going to be able to be a cop again. She's on leave right now, but if she doesn't pass her next psych evaluation, she's going to have to find a new line of work."

"So that's why she's helping you?"

"Yeah. She asked to do some work for me. She hasn't been out much since it happened. Just recently she's started to go shopping or out for dinner once in a while. She wasn't ready to go back to the force, but she wanted to get her feet wet. We both figured helping me out on a few cases would ease her back into the real world. How was she today?"

Bass had thought about that before answering. "She was different than I remember, quieter. Now that I know what she's been through, the change is a lot easier to understand. Do you think she'll come out of it?"

Miles had sighed, "Sure hope so. I miss the old Charlie."

* * *

Charlie exits the elevator on the thirty-third floor and has a moment of déjà vu when Mickey Scanlon walks right into her. "What are the odds that I would literally run into you two days in a row? Do you always lurk by the elevators?" She asks with a teasing smile.

Mickey looks her up and down and whistles, "I will now. Holy make over, Batman."

"Oh shut up," she says with a self conscious laugh as she starts walking toward Bass's office. It's been a while since she felt pretty, and she finds that she's really enjoying the attention.

Mickey falls into step beside her. "I was a little worried about you last night. Guess I was worried for nothing. You look great today."

"Thanks," she frowns, "And I really am sorry about last night." Charlie steals a glance at Scanlon, looking for pity or judgment in his expression, but she sees neither. Slowly Charlie lets out a deep breath. It's been a while since she made a new friend, but she likes Mickey.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay today. Mind if I walk with you to Monroe's office? I need to drop off these files."

She nods and they walk together down the hall, chatting and laughing. They turn to walk down the final corridor and pass Duncan who is heading the other direction, her arms loaded with files of her own. Charlie smiles at Duncan and gives her a little wave.

Duncan takes in the changes in Charlie's appearance and stumbles for just a moment. She recovers quickly, but scowls as she walks by, refusing to acknowledge Charlie's greeting.

Mickey can't help himself as he starts laughing, "Damn, Charlie. You're making friends left and right."

"I make friends with people who are worthy. Not wasting my time with any others."

"Monroe? Is he worthy?"

Charlie wasn't expecting this question and falters. "Maybe. Thought he was once."

"So you two knew each other? Before?"

She nods reluctantly. "Well, yeah but it was a long time ago. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Then we won't talk about it," Scanlon says with a decisive nod.

They arrive at Monroe's office. Charlie settles in at her desk and Scanlon passes her to knock on Bass's inner door. When he hears Monroe beckon, he walks on through and closes the door behind him as he goes in.

* * *

Bass hears the knock and assumes it's Charlie. He quickly straightens his tie and minimizes the story he's been staring at on his computer. When he sees that his visitor is Scanlon, and not Charlie; Bass is aggravated. "What?" He asks gruffly.

"Good morning to you too, Boss," Scanlon says with a shake of his head. "Here are those files you wanted me to review."

"Fine. Put them over there." He points to a table by some file cabinets with a scowl.

Scanlon frowns. "You don't like me much."

Bass rubs his temples tiredly. "I don't know you much. I don't know why you were assigned to me and I don't like you spending time with Charlie."

Scanlon's eyes go a little wide. "So, you and her?"

"Are none of your business. Just know that she's off limits." Bass isn't sure why he even said that. Obviously he has no claim to her. He's still not sure she's even single.

Scanlon nods. "Got it.

"You went out for drinks last night?" Bass can't help himself.

"Well, yeah. Nothing happened. For the record she's not even vaguely interested in me or – as far as I could tell – any guy at the bar. She was kind of introverted. Drank water. A couple guys flirted with her. Hell, I flirted with her, but she was kind of oblivious. Seemed distracted. She freaked out once."

Bass looks up sharply. "Freaked out? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. She freaked out." Mickey shrugs. "There was this commotion by the door. A bachelorette party busted in suddenly. I think she sort of had a panic attack. I tried to calm her down but it wasn't really working. After a while she pulled this little book out of her pocket and looked at it for a while and then she was okay."

"And then what?"

"Then nothing." Scanlon shrugs. "She said she had to go shopping - which was weird because it was way late, but whatever, and then she left."

Bass nods, kind of relieved, but finds himself very curious about this book. What kind of book would she be using to calm her nerves after a panic attack?

* * *

Mickey has just left when the door bangs open and Frank Blanchard enters with his usual flair. "Well, hells bells Monroe, who is that foxy little piece of tail behind Marion's desk?" He waggles his bushy white eye brows and cackles suggestively.

Bass shakes his head. "She's my temp. Marion is visiting family for a week or so."

"Well," Blanchard says before sitting down in Bass's visitor chair and propping his cowboy boots up on the desk. "If I was you, I'd get rid of Marion and keep this one forever, or at least till she puts out."

"Frank," Bass warns.

"Sorry. She already put out, huh? Must be good if you are keeping her around for seconds."

"That's enough, Frank," Bass growls.

"Ah shit, I was just playn. Anyway, I came up to see how that merger is going? Neville giving you any trouble?"

"I think it is going all right. Neville hasn't been around much. I have another meeting today. It should be helpful." Bass hesitates, tempted to tell Blanchard who Charlie really is. The trouble is that Frank has a problem keeping a secret when he drinks, and he drinks a lot.

They talk for a few more minutes and then Frank excuses himself. "Let me know how that meeting goes, okay?"

"Of course, Frank. I'll fill you in before I leave today."

* * *

Charlie is kneeling near the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet next to her desk. She has been working her way through a stack of folders, and has just put the final file away when she hears him behind her. She stands slowly and turns, her belly filling with butterflies.

Ever since she'd arrived this morning, Charlie had been anxiously awaiting the moment when she would see him again. Now that the moment is here, she isn't even sure what to say. "Uh, hi."

"Uh, hi," he replies, his eyes raking up and down her body. "You look…"

"Less conservative?" She bites her lip nervously.

"Well, hot," Bass says. "I was going to say…. hot."

Their eyes meet and the air is heavy with memory and tension. Charlie sucks in a deep breath and watches as Bass does the same. They both move as one, drawn toward each other like a magnet to metal. It is only when Bass knocks a stack of files to the floor that the spell is broken.

Laughing nervously, they both kneel and begin picking up papers and folders. She pretends not to notice when he leans in close and smells her hair. Their hands brush and electric sparks shoot through her veins.

Attempting to get control of her reaction to him, she starts talking hurriedly, "Listen, I had an idea this morning after I met your partner."

Bass's smile fades, "Blanchard or Neville?"

"Blanchard. He was…"

"Let me guess? A pervert who made inappropriate comments?"

She nods, not meeting his eyes. "I know you said you trust him, but are you really sure? Something about him…. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm not sure he's the guy you think he is."

Bass frowns, standing, "What do you suggest?"

Charlie stands as well, placing the last of the files back on the desk. "You said you had been leaving some false information around? I think that's the right angle, but instead of generally leaving the info around, leave a piece of false info for Blanchard and a very different piece for Neville." She shrugs. "It's just an idea."

Bass nods slowly. "Give them both bad intel and see which one acts on it… That's a good idea. I hope you're wrong about Frank, but it's worth a try. I'll get something together today."

"Okay, let me know if I can help."

"I will."

They stare at each other for a moment. The air between them still feels rife with tension, but they agree silently that this is not the time or the place to figure out what that means.

Just as the silence is becoming a bit awkward, Duncan barges in. She smiles at Bass and then shoots daggers at Charlie with her eyes. Charlie just shakes her head as they walk into Bass's inner office and the door closes behind them.

Charlie takes this time to go over the files again. Now that she's met Blanchard, she wants to see if there is any chance she's right. She calls Jim at the Matheson Detective Agency and asks him to run full financials on both Blanchard and Neville. She fears something doesn't add up. Jim is happy to help and tells her he'll have her files no later than tomorrow. Charlie hangs up, feeling satisfied with the direction she's headed in. She'll make a point of meeting Neville today as well, but she has a hard time imagining that he could be worse than that Texan. Charlie shudders, remembering the way he'd looked at her and the things he'd said. Regardless of what Bass thinks, Charlie is fairly certain that this man is not a friend.

She is deep in thought, concentrating fully on the report before her when the inner door opens, and Duncan walks briskly by Charlie's desk. As she goes, she slams a file folder on the polished wood near Charlie's elbow. "He said to give you this." She bites out before disappearing down the hall.

It's such a minor thing – nothing more than a loud slapping sound, but it is enough. In a moment, Charlie is reliving the shooting in that filthy alley. Her heart is pounding. She can hear the sirens and feel the blood. Jeremy is yelling for her to not give up. There are lights and sounds and it's all too much…

Charlie knows she's having a panic attack. She knows it, but knowing isn't enough to stop it. Her breathing is labored and her heartbeat is hammering inside her chest. At first, when she feels the hands on her shoulders, she struggles to get away, but then she hears his voice.

"Charlie, it's okay. You're okay. Breathe, Charlie. Breathe." Bass sounds calm, his voice steady. Charlie slowly starts to come down, her whole body shaky with the fear that grips her during these attacks. He is being so nice – so understanding, but Charlie is flustered and upset.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks. "A drink of water?"

"No. Just my purse." Charlie stares at her hands, watching the tremor. In moments, he has placed the handbag in her hands. Charlie opens it and scrambles around inside until she finds what she'd been looking for. She glances up, and sees the concern in Bass's eyes. Concern and pity. "I'm okay," she says with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

He gives her the space she's clearly asking for and Charlie breathes a sigh of relief as she pulls the battered little photo album from her purse. She turns her back to him and quickly looks through the pictures. With each page she turns, Charlie feels her pulse returning to normal.

* * *

Bass has seen PTSD before, and had understood what was happening as soon as Charlie had started to lose control. She seems better now. He sees the small photo album and figures this is the little book Scanlon had mentioned. He watches from his doorway as she tucks the little album back into her purse before getting back to work as if nothing had happened.

He approaches again slowly. "The photo album?" He asks.

Charlie lets out a deep breath, "It's just something Miles gave me when he realized that thinking about my family and friends calmed me down. He told you, I guess?" She won't meet his eyes.

"About the shooting? Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Nobody did. It's okay. I'm getting better…well most of the time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I really don't."

"Why don't you go take a break? Get something from the vending machine or take a walk?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

* * *

Charlie walks out onto the sidewalk in front of the building and takes a deep calming breath. She is kicking herself for losing it in front of Bass, and feels like the biggest idiot.

Her phone rings and when Charlie sees the display, she smiles. "Jeremy?"

"Hey Kid," her former partner says with a smile in his voice. "How's the job?"

"I don't know. I had an episode just a little bit ago, and one last night. I'm starting to think that doing this was a bad idea." Her voice cracks.

"Hey, you are getting so much better. So, you had a couple episodes? It's just because you are suddenly surrounded by new people and a new place. You'll adjust."

"Not as long as I'm working for Bass," She mutters. "I can't seem to adjust to being around him."

There is a long pause, and when Jeremy speaks again, he is clearly surprised, "Bass? As in 'Bass from Philly' Bass?"

Charlie had told Jeremy all about her fling in Pennsylvania that she'd wished had been more. "Yeah. It's him. I didn't know he'd moved here till Miles asked me to do this assignment."

"And you still did it? Charlie, I think this is huge for you. You never would have put yourself in that kind of position even six months ago. You would have run screaming."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know I am. Where are you right now?"

"Standing in front of his office on Michigan Avenue."

"I'm five minutes out. Stay right where you are."

* * *

Almost twenty minutes have passed since Charlie had gone on a break, and when she returns Bass wants to talk to her some more, but stops short when he sees she's not alone. She's on the arm of a uniformed police officer – he's probably in his forties and is grinning down at Charlie in a way that makes Bass's blood boil. He narrows his eyes. "Hi Charlie. Who's your friend?"

They both glance up at Bass. Charlie is smiling happily and Bass feels a twang, remembering when that smile had been far more common. "Bass, I'd like you to meet Jeremy Baker."

Bass loosens up some when he realizes this is her old partner. Bass turns his gaze to Baker and sees that the other man is sizing him up as well. "So you're Monroe? How old are you, anyway?" Baker asks with a curious smirk.

"I'm forty-five," Bass answers reflexively, "Wait, why do you want to know how old I am?"

"Just curious," Baker answers with a little shake of his head. He wraps his arm more protectively around Charlie and that is when Bass realizes that she's blushing.

Suddenly Bass understands. Charlie has told her partner about Bass, but hadn't mentioned how old he was. Interesting. "So, what brings you down here, Officer Baker?"

The two men look each other in the eye and a lot is said without words. Baker makes it clear with his gaze that he will do anything to keep her safe. Bass's glare says he feels the same way. Slowly Baker shrugs. "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to check in on Charlie. Also, I brought brownies."

Bass notices the pan in Charlie's arm for the first time. She gushes, "Ellie makes the most amazing brownies."

"Who is Ellie?" Bass asks.

"My wife." Baker answers with a smirk, somehow knowing that Bass would be wondering if he was in some way involved with Charlie. Baker turns to her, "Hey Kid, I have to go. Tickets to write. People to arrest. You know how it goes…"

Charlie nods wistfully, "Have fun, Jeremy," Then her expression clouds. "And be careful."

Baker kisses her chastely on the forehead, "You know it, Charlie. Take care of yourself too." He pulls her into a quick hug and then leaves after nodding knowingly in Bass's direction.

"Seems like a good guy," Bass comments.

"Jeremy is the best. When I was recovering, he visited me every day. You know how many times my own Mother visited me?"

Bass frowns. He only met Rachel a couple times but doesn't remember her fondly. "How many?"

"Zero. She called a few times and sent me a lovely bouquet of flowers, but she didn't bother to come see me even once." Clearly this is a sore spot with Charlie. She is scowling at the thought, but shakes her head to clear the unpleasant memories. "Anyway, Dad and my brother Danny, and Jeremy and Ellie and my friends Aaron and Pris and of course Miles and Nora… well, they made up for it. They were all supportive, but nobody more so than Jeremy."

"I'm glad you had him." And Bass realizes he means it. He only wishes he'd been able to be there for her as well.

Silence falls between them but it's a pleasant silence for a change. Bass recalls something, and speaks, "Charlie, you said you wanted to meet Neville? Well, he asked for me to bring him the latest status report on Andover. Do you want to take it over to him?"

Charlie nods. "Yes, I'd be happy to do that." She takes the file Bass holds out for her and he tells her how to find Tom's office. "Fair warning, Charlie: Neville is as slippery smooth as Blanchard is perverted and crude."

Charlie laughs a little. "You sure have interesting taste in business partners, Bass."

After she's gone, he turns to head into his office. It is at this moment that he is struck by a new thought. He knows it's wrong on about a million different levels, but he just can't help himself. After checking the hallway to make sure Charlie is long gone, he walks quickly to her desk and opens her bottom drawer. Her purse is sitting there, open.

Bass doesn't hesitate, reaching in quickly to pull out the little photo album. He opens it and thumbs through the photos. The first one is a young guy who Bass is pretty sure is Charlie's brother. The next picture is of Ben and his second wife Maggie. Following are pictures of Miles and Nora, a house Bass doesn't recognize – maybe where Charlie grew up, two pics of Jeremy, one where he's standing with his arms around a pretty brunette. Clearly this is the wife Ellie. There is another of Miles with his arm around Charlie and an older picture of a dog with floppy ears and sad eyes. Another shows a pudgy guy with glasses who is smiling down at a beautiful smiling woman.

Bass feels a surge of relief. None of these are boyfriend or husband pictures. He turns to the last page in the book and his heart lurches with shock when he sees the final picture in her album.

It's of Charlie and Bass on their Philly weekend. They are laughing, and snuggling in a big bed.

He stares at the picture - a picture he's never actually seen before - and he is overcome by a memory, long forgotten. It had been on their final morning together three years ago. He stares into nothingness as his mind goes back to the morning when this picture had been taken…

They'd been in bed - of course they'd been in bed - and Bass had been spooning Charlie. His hands roamed and he'd nibbled lightly at her throat. His dick was hard, nestled between her ass cheeks.

When Charlie pressed back against him, she purred softly. "A girl could get used to this..."

"So could an old man like me." Bass bit down on her earlobe, eliciting a needy groan from Charlie.

"You are not old."

"That's debatable," he said. "What isn't debatable is how much I want you." He slid his fingers between her legs, stroking at the sticky heat of her slit. Damn, I love your pussy... so hot. So wet. So tight." He began to slowly fuck her with two fingers.

Charlie began to writhe, urging him deeper. "My pussy and I are pretty fond of you too," she panted. "Your fingers. Your tongue. Your cock."

He angled his hand to reach deeper with his probing fingers, pumping in and out as Charlie keened desperately for release. Bass pulled his fingers from her depths and pinched her clit. She yelled out as she came. Sated, she collapsed against Bass's chest.

"Oh, my God," she sighed, tiredly. They hadn't exactly gotten a lot of sleep the night before, and Charlie sounded exhausted.

"Not so fast, Sleeping Beauty. One of us isn't done, here."

"Well," she smirked, "I'm good."

He started tickling her and they were both laughing. As they settled, still smiling, Bass repositioned so that he could press the head of his cock at her slippery entrance. He paused there, his lips close to her ear, "Yeah you are good."

As he slowly sank into her pussy from behind, Charlie said, "Hold that thought."

"What?" he asked with a growl. "Kind of in the middle of something here..."

She ignored him, reaching one long arm out for her phone, which was sitting on his night stand. "It will just take a second."

"You have to call someone NOW?" he sounded incredulous.

She chuckled. "Not calling - taking a picture."

He shook his head, "You are an unusual girl, Charlie." He grasped the edge of the sheet to cover her breasts as she got her camera ready for a selfie. They had both looked into it at the same time. Bass had even smiled a little. "Hurry, I need to move."

Charlie had taken the picture and promptly dropped the phone as Bass began to thrust firmly into her heat.

Bass hadn't even thought about the picture again – had completely forgotten it existed, in fact. Charlie had left only a few hours later and he'd been sad to see her go. Now, after all this time, the picture brings the memories of that final morning into sharp focus.

He looks at the picture again. Even to someone who doesn't know their story, some truths are clear. They are rumpled and tousled. Her eyes are hazy from recent release. His are hungry with need. The way she leans into him and the way he shelters her are both indicative of one thing. This thing between them is more than sex.

Three years have passed but she still keeps his picture in her little book that she uses to calm herself. Clearly Bass had been wrong. He must mean something to Charlie. How much time have they wasted? How long has she been thinking of him, not knowing he's also been thinking of her?

She likes him. She has to. There is no other reason for her to have kept this picture.

She likes him. Now, he just has to figure out what he's going to do about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again to Romeokijai for the prompt (which I swear to God will actually appear in the next chapter) AND for acting as my beta. If you see anything wrong, it's my fault. I probably read her notes wrong. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment if you would be so kind.**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie is getting dressed on Thursday morning when Jim calls. Jim Hudson is an old Marine buddy of Miles's as well as his business partner. He had agreed to look into all the major players at Bass's firm and report back to Charlie.

"Hey, Jim, what did you find?"

Jim's voice is deep, "A lot, actually. Andover is in the mob, low level stuff is all that's confirmed at the moment, but he's definitely trying to move up the ladder. Seems he's willing to do anything to get to the top, just hasn't been caught yet. He's not a good guy, Charlie."

"What about Willoughby Limited? That's the other company in the merger."

"Very different story there. Completely above board. No idea why they would want to get in bed with Andover. He's currently under investigation for a lot of illegal activity – everything from human trafficking to murder. The feds have him in their sights. Maybe Willoughby Limited just didn't do their homework? I don't know."

"What about the others?"

"Blanchard doesn't have a record, but is in debt– up to his eyeballs in it. Of course being in debt isn't against the law, so that may mean nothing. Neville is a tough nut to crack. Most of his records are sealed and I don't have any idea why. I found some basic stuff relating to law school and family history, but his financials and criminal records were off limits to me. It was weird, to be honest."

"So Neville is our guy?"

"Could be. Something fishy going on there for sure. I have a friend with the FBI. I'm going to call in a favor. See if we can get to the bottom of this."

Charlie finds she is more curious than ever. What could Neville be up to that would cause the feds to seal his files?

* * *

Bass is already running late for work, but doesn't have a meeting scheduled till eleven, so he swings by Northwestern Memorial to visit Miles. When he walks into his friend's hospital room, he sees that Miles is in a bad mood. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Mostly everything. Hate being here. Hate the food. Hate the no drinking."

"I think I get the picture," Bass says with a chuckle, "Maybe this will help." He hands Miles a Styrofoam container.

"Is this what I think it is? Please say yes." Miles grins as he opens the lid and sees the ribs inside.

"Yeah, I ordered from Carson's last night. Got extra for you. I can ask a nurse to heat it up –" Bass trails off as he watches Miles take a big bite.

"No need," Miles says with his mouth full. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after all you are doing to help me out."

"Well, we aren't working for free, so this doesn't count as payment," Miles smirks before licking some BBQ sauce from his lips. "How is Charlie doing, anyway?"

"Okay, I think. She's asking great questions and getting to know the staff."

"But?" Miles cocks an eyebrow. "I can hear a 'but' coming."

She had a couple little episodes. Panic attacks, I guess. Mostly she's fine."

"Shit. Was hoping those were history."

"Speaking of history," Bass says, leaning back in the visitor's chair. "What happened to the old boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

Bass frowns. "When I moved back, you told me Charlie was dating some guy. Said they were serious."

"Oh." Miles nods, remembering. "Yeah, I lied about that. She didn't have a boyfriend. Still doesn't."

"What?" Bass shakes his head. "Why would you lie to me about that?"

"I had this weird feeling that you were asking because you liked her. You know… liked her liked her, and that was not gonna happen," Miles is laughing as he chews.

"You son of a bitch."

Now Miles pauses, looking at his friend carefully. "Bass, what's this all about?"

"The thing you were worried might happen? Well, it did happen, Miles. It happened when you sent her to Philly three years ago. I fell for her then but the distance and the overprotective uncle and the age difference…anyway, I didn't pursue it. When I moved back, I decided to check in and see if she'd like to go out…"

"Well, hell. You did like her."

"Still do." Bass stands and begins to pace. "And now I've wasted the two years I've been back here, thinking she had moved on."

"Hey, I'm sorry. It never occurred to me that you were actually into her. She's so young, and so very - you know RELATED to me. Fuck." Miles throws down the rib he's been chewing on. "Well, I really am sorry. I just didn't know. I thought you just wanted to get laid and I wasn't going to help you do that…not with my niece."

"It wasn't like that – well, not completely like that."

"Stop talking," Miles moans, holding his temples. "I don't want details. I'm sorry. Really."

"Thanks I guess." Bass just sounds sad. So much wasted time to make up for.

After a long silence, Miles finally speaks, "So, you really like her?" He plucks a biscuit from the container and takes a thoughtful bite. Bass nods and Miles continues, "Tread carefully, okay? She's still skittish. I guess she's best when she's got a handle on what's going on. Not that she needs to be in charge or anything, but she likes to be in familiar places doing familiar things. Don't throw her into some situation where she feels out of control. Okay?"

Bass sighs, "Yeah, okay."

"And don't break her heart or I'll have to hurt you."

"Got it." Bass turns to leave. "See you later."

"Yep. See ya. Tell her I said hi." Miles watches his friend go, calling out as the door closes, "Oh and thanks for the ribs!"

* * *

Charlie and Scanlon are having lunch in the cafeteria. She hasn't seen Bass all morning. He came in late and immediately went to a meeting. She'd been away from her desk at the time, and only even knows he's in the office now because he'd left a post-it note on her desk:

 _Status? Meet at 1pm._

Charlie is nervous for this afternoon meeting. She'd poured over the Andover files most of the previous evening but isn't sure she's getting anywhere. She's starting to wonder if she isn't cut out for this after all.

"Earth to Charlie," Mickey says. "You okay?"

"Yes, just preoccupied."

"Anything I can help with?" He gives her a friendly smile.

Charlie is tempted to tell Scanlon everything. She feels like she can trust him but she knows Bass doesn't. Also, since Scanlon seems to be connected to Neville, telling him too much would probably be a bad idea. She sighs, "No. It's just personal stuff. I'm fine."

"Personal boss stuff?" Mickey's eyes twinkle. He reminds Charlie of her brother sometimes with the way he teases her.

Charlie feels her cheeks go hot, "I don't think I should talk about it. Everything is so complicated."

"But you like him? Maybe a lot?"

"Maybe."

Their conversation is interrupted as Duncan Page walks into the cafeteria. She's wearing a grey dress that is far too short and heels that are far too high. She looks amazing as she walks along with another female attorney. The two women walk with the confidence of super models. Duncan is laughing at something the other woman is saying. As they pass by Charlie and Mickey's table, their conversation is easily overheard.

"I think he's going to surprise me. Not sure what he's got planned. I just know it will be amazing." Duncan's voice is low and suggestive.

The blond grins, "You two make a hot couple. Maybe you'll be the one to convince him to settle down."

"Mrs. Duncan Monroe does have a nice ring to it."

Their voices fade away, and Charlie stares at her salad. She picks at it with her fork until Mickey reaches over and stills her hand. "Ignore her. I have a feeling that a lot of this is in her head. I don't think she's going to be Mrs. Anybody anytime soon."

Charlie doesn't say anything.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks.

Charlie nods. "Yeah. It's not like I didn't see this coming and Marion will be back soon, anyway. This is all like a dream really. I'll just have to get used to not seeing him all the time again. Shouldn't be that difficult."

"Liar," Scanlon says softly as he pats her hand.

* * *

Bass is sitting in the weekly Partner meeting. His jaw is set in a grim line and he feels a headache building. Neville and Blanchard rarely speak to each other, using Bass as a go-between. He always feels like one of those children of divorced parents who don't get along. They've been sitting at the conference table for an hour before the Andover merger comes up for discussion.

Bass hands the most recent version of the merger proposal to both men. He explains the most recent changes. Andover has made some new demands and Bass isn't sure if they'll be accepted. "Everything is detailed in the file I've given you." He doesn't mention that each file has a 'misplaced' post-it note stuck to the last page which details incorrect information. The two notes are completely different, as Charlie had suggested.

As the meeting wraps up, Bass glances at his watch. He's late for his meeting with Charlie. He walks quickly through the corridors until he gets to his office. He slows, takes a deep breath and enters the outer office where Charlie usually sits at Marion's desk. She's not there.

He tries not to be disappointed, but he had really been looking forward to seeing her. He's been so busy that he feels he hasn't been able to give her the attention she deserves. He walks through his inner office door and stops. She's here, standing at the large window. Her back is to him and this allows him an opportunity to appreciate just how beautiful she is. Today she is wearing a dress that is a buttery yellow with a white belt and strappy high heels. She looks professional and lovely.

He walks up behind her slowly, but he makes a point to make enough noise that she'll know he's there.

"Hey, Charlie," he says quietly. He doesn't touch her, but he's close enough that he can smell her jasmine shampoo.

"Hey," she says. "Sorry I came on in. I was just enjoying the view." She turns, realizing at the last moment just how close he's standing behind her.

"Me too," Bass says with a soft smile. He hasn't bothered to step away. Now face to face, their closeness is heavy with tension.

Charlie sucks in a breath, "So you, uh, wanted to talk about the case?"

"Yes," he says, his voice just a whisper. "What have you found out?" His eyes are on her mouth and her heart is hammering wildly.

She can't think when she's this close to him. She steps back and looks anywhere but into his piercing blue eyes. She tells him about the information Jim Hudson had provided. Bass sits down at his desk and listens intently. "So Frank is broke and Neville has secrets?" He shakes his head. "I don't know what to think. I guess Blanchard in debt makes sense. He probably has a bigger gambling problem than I'd figured. No clue what the Neville secrecy is all about, or how the Andover merger fits into any of this."

"I guess the problems are a little more complicated than we first thought,," she says quietly.

"You're right. Everything is complicated." He pauses for a moment. "Hey I used your idea, by the way. I gave them both different bits of bad information today. We'll see what happens."

Charlie nods and starts to leave. He watches her for a moment, his chest heavy with the knowledge that she at least feels something for him. It's not just the picture that he's not supposed to know about. It's the tension, the chemistry…

"Wait, Charlie." Now that he's certain she's single, a plan begins to form in his mind. He clears his throat and then continues, "Listen, I know this isn't what you signed on for, but I need some help with a personal matter."

"Uh, okay?"

"This will seem weird and I apologize in advance, but could you plan a date for me? It needs to be kind of perfect. You know? Romantic and thoughtful? I know that this is short notice because I need it for tomorrow night. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. This is the kind of thing Marion would have helped me with." Bass knows he's rambling, but he can't seem to help himself.

Charlie looks stunned. "What? You want ME to plan a date for you?"

"Yeah. I really need to impress this girl and I just don't have the time right now to get details lined up."

"And you think I could… You want me to do this? You want me to plan your perfect romantic date?"

"Please? It would mean so much to me."

Charlie falters. "Uh, well… okay, I guess I can. How do I know what this woman likes? What kind of date do you have in mind?"

"Just pick stuff you would like. Plan it to your standards because I think she's pretty similar to you in many ways. I'm sure anything you pick will be perfect."

Charlie struggles to keep her disappointment in check. In spite of what she'd told Mickey earlier, she had still held out a shred of hope. Now that hope is shattered and Charlie feels heartbroken. She remembers Duncan saying that she had plans with Bass and that he was going to surprise her. She takes a deep breath.

So, Bass wants Charlie to arrange the perfect date for him and that witch? She tries to think about what someone like Duncan would enjoy. Charlie draws a blank. She has no idea. One thing is certain:. Duncan and Charlie are in no way alike and the fact that he thinks they could be makes Charlie doubt everything she's held dear about this man. Clearly the connection she thought they'd shared was not at all the same for him.

She reminds herself that this is a job. Everything else needs to take a second seat. "Okay, I'll do it." She plasters on a fake smile and leaves his office without waiting for a reply.

After taking a seat at her desk, she toys with the idea of picking things she knows Duncan would hate – a monster truck rally, a volunteer opportunity at the homeless shelter, maybe a visit to the snake exhibit at the Zoo? Charlie grins at these thoughts but shakes her head. Even if he doesn't care as much for her as she'd secretly hoped, she still cares for him and wants him to be happy. If he wants a date with Duncan planned around Charlie's interests, then that's what he'll get.

If Duncan hates it, well that is definitely not Charlie's fault.

* * *

Bass is confused. Charlie seems less than excited about his plan. What had he done wrong? Surely she realizes the date is for her? He wants to let her pick everything so that she will feel comfortable and at ease. He thought his flirty smile would have made her realize it was all for her. Now he realizes he should have been direct. But how to fix it without looking like an idiot?

He's deep in thought when Duncan Page breezes in.

"What?" He asks absently

"You. Me. This weekend. I'm thinking my Daddy's beach house on the shore of Lake Michigan. Expensive wine, caviar. Quality time between the sheets…." She sits on the edge of his desk, showing off a lot of leg. "You know, everything that would make us have a fabulous time?" Duncan is making a point of keeping her voice low and husky.

Bass pushes away from this desk and walks to the side of the room, leaning against the far wall. "What are you talking about, Duncan? Beach house on Michigan?"

"Yes. I'm tired of waiting for you to come around. I'm taking the bull by the horns here, Monroe."

Bass runs his hands through his hair, "Listen, I've tried to be nice about this, but I am not interested. Okay? I'm not going to a beach house with you. I'm not doing anything with you."

Duncan shakes her head stubbornly. "No. You don't mean that. This is going to happen."

"No. I have plans."

Duncan pouts, "But I told everyone I was going out with you."

"Why would you do that?" Bass can't believe what he's hearing., "I never said I'd do anything with you."

"Fine." She gets up and stomps to the door.

Almost five minutes pass before Bass groans, realizing he has no idea who all Duncan has been telling about this imaginary relationship she thinks they've been having. Maybe this is why Charlie is being distant. She thinks he's going out with Duncan. Oh God. Charlie thinks he asked her to plan a date for him with Duncan. No wonder she's being weird.

He glances out and sees Charlie is gone from her desk. Bass is worried. What if he's screwed everything up?

* * *

Charlie spends some time in the law library going over the case file. She couldn't stay in Bass's office right now. Being near him, and knowing that she had him all wrong...knowing that Duncan is the woman he wants… well, it was messing with her head. She had to get away.

It's just as well. The firm has a fantastic library and she needs a quiet place to review the case one more time. Something is gnawing at her about this Andover case and she can't figure it out.

She's reading page twenty for the third time in ten minutes. Charlie rubs her temples and is almost ready to give up when she hears someone approach. She looks up to see Mickey Scanlon standing next to the table where she's been reading. He's smiling that friendly smile that she is starting to really rely on.

"Hey, Mickey," she says.

"Do you need any help? Never knew a secretary - and a temp one, at that - to be so engrossed in a case file." He cocks an eyebrow and Charlie groans inwardly.

She's made a mistake. He's right. Why would a temp care this much about a case? Before she can even try to come up with a plausible excuse, he sits down next to her and takes the file. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure Monroe appreciates all the help he can get. This case is an odd one."

"Yeah, it is," she sighs, thankful for Scanlon's willingness to overlook the huge hole in her cover story.

He thumbs through the file and frowns. "You know this isn't the latest version?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie is immediately on edge.

"This is a recent version, but not the most recent. The merger was restructured three weeks ago. The proposal was expanded to include two additional chunks of Andover's business. The new pieces are a shipping dock and a warehouse. The changes aren't huge, but they are changes." Mickey shrugs.

"I thought you just started on Monday too?" She asks. "How do you know about all these different versions?"

"Uh, well, Monroe had me go through all the files on my first day. Looks like you have the earlier breakdown of the merger."

Charlie wants to believe him, but he isn't meeting her eyes.

Scanlon digs through the stack of folders he'd sat on the edge of the table when he came in. "Here's the latest proposal." He hands her a different file. She starts to look at it.

He is clearly uncomfortable, and changes the subject., "There's a band playing at this little dive bar on Rush Street tonight. Some of us are going. Want to come along?"

She shakes her head, eyes still on the open file. "No, but thanks for asking."

"What are you going to do? Stay home and drink wine and wallow in your unhappy girl thoughts?"

Charlie laughs at his teasing tone, "Yes to the wine. No to the wallowing. I have a date to plan and I think I'll work on that tonight."

"A date? Who's the lucky guy?"

Her laughter fades. "Monroe."

"And the lucky gal?" He nudges her with an elbow and grins.

"Isn't me." Charlie stands and looks at him sadly, watching as his smile fades. "Hey, Scanlon, don't worry about me. I'm tough. I've been through far worse than this. I can survive anything."

"Even planning a date for your dream guy and some other girl?"

"Even that."

* * *

 **A/N: Another HUGE thanks to Romeokijai for helping me with this chapter. I really think the changes you suggested were aces. You rock. :) Leave a comment if you have a moment. I love hearing what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie gets to the office late thanks to a traffic jam that had stalled her taxi for thirty minutes. She's frowning when she sits down at her desk and sighs when she sees the stack of files that need to be dealt with.

Being a fake secretary sucks.

It doesn't help that she's tired, having stayed up late the night before making plans for Bass's big date with Duncan. Charlie has come to grips with the reality of it all. She's not thrilled, but she will hold her head high.

She's a Matheson, after all.

Charlie looks at Bass's calendar and sees that he has a lot of meetings on his schedule. This is a lucky break, she thinks. Not having to see him should help her get through this day.

She's almost finished with her filing when Tom Neville walks in. He is suave and sophisticated, wearing a tailored suit and Italian loafers. "Hello Miss," he says with a smile. "Is Monroe in?"

Charlie shakes her head, "No, Sir. He's in a meeting."

She's not sure if she's imagining things or not, but for just a moment she thinks she sees a sly little grin. If it was ever really there to begin with, it's gone quickly as he walks toward the inner office. "That's all right. I just need to get something. I'm sure he left it out for me."

Charlie is on her feet in a heartbeat, standing between Neville and Bass's door. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Monroe prefers that no one enter his office while he's away. If you'll just tell me what you are looking for, I'll be happy to pass that along."

This time Charlie knows she's not imagining things as Neville's face goes hard with displeasure. "I'll just track him down later," he says before leaving.

She wonders what Neville was after, and promises herself to watch the door carefully in case he returns.

When Bass arrives an hour later after a lunch meeting, he has another man with him who Charlie does not know. The visitor is a bit younger than Monroe, but just as handsome in his own way. He smiles at Charlie and even winks at her as they walk by her desk. She blushes at the attention, only realizing later that she forgot to tell Monroe about Neville's visit or asked him about the problem with the files.

* * *

Bass settles behind his desk and his friend Harvey Specter sits down across from him. Monroe smiles at his visitor. "Glad you could stop by while you're in town. How is New York?"

"It's good. I've been having some issues with one of my partners, but I'm guessing you know how that goes."

Bass frowns, nodding.

Harvey continues, "Speaking of partners, you ever play in Blanchard's poker game?"

"No. Never have the time, but even if I did, the buy in is high."

"You have money."

"And I intend to keep it, not blow it on cards."

Harvey laughs before changing the subject. "So who's the hot new secretary? Seem to remember you had a middle aged one last time I was here."

"She's filling in for Marian."

"Is New Girl single?"

Bass looks at Harvey thoughtfully, "You know how you said to me once that Donna was off limits, no matter what?"

"Yeah." Harvey chuckles, knowing where this is headed.

"New Girl is my Donna."

"Enough said."

Bass walks Harvey out, smiling to himself when he sees Harvey making a point not to look at Charlie. They say their goodbyes and he turns to her. He's been busy all day and had seen very little of her. He takes her in. She's wearing a white dress with a scooping neckline that shows just a hint of cleavage. Her hair is down, curling past her shoulders. She looks beautiful. Beautiful and irritated.

"Why didn't you give me the updated merger docs?" Charlie crosses her arms, and frowns.

"Sorry." He furrows his brows. "I thought I did give you the most recent version. I have a copy in my office. I'll get it for you."

She shakes her head. "No. It's okay. Mickey gave me a copy last night and I read it then."

Bass feels bile rise in his throat as he wonders what Mickey Scanlon and Charlie were doing 'last night' but decides not to dwell on it. Besides he can tell that something is wrong. "Are you all right? Listen if the date planning thing is too much…"

"No. That's fine. I'm waiting on one thing and then I'll have the details ready for you." She frowns. "Neville was here, though. Said he wanted to go in your office to get something, but wouldn't say what."

This is a surprise. "Did you let him in?"

"No. Of course not. What do you think he wanted?"

"Well, I did leave a misleading note for him about a file that doesn't really exist. Maybe he was looking for that?" Bass feels a surge of hope. Maybe this is the lead they have been searching for. He puts his hands on her shoulders, excited. "Maybe this is it, Charlie. Maybe he's our guy and this will all be over soon?" He releases her gently before walking into his office and closing the door behind him.

If he had looked back, he would have seen the sadness in her expression and he might have heard her softly say, "Yeah, maybe this will all be over soon."

* * *

Charlie is wrapping up for the day when she receives the call she's been waiting for. This call finalizes Bass's plans for the evening, Charlie updates the itinerary with the new details and leaves a copy on his desk. Bass has been in court all afternoon. She decides it's for the best as she heads out.

On her way home from the office, Charlie goes to visit Miles. His business partner Jim is there as well. They've clearly been talking for a while. Miles looks tired, sprawled out on the couch. Although he's out of the hospital, he's still not back to his usual self just yet. Mostly he sits around and bitches when he runs out of whiskey. Charlie ruffles his hair as she walks by to take a seat on a recliner in the corner. He scowls but also smiles a little. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

Jim and Miles have been talking shop and the conversation naturally turns to Bass's problems and the Andover case. Jim is still coming up empty in his search for dirt on Neville. Charlie tells them about the day's developments and Neville's odd behavior. They all agree that things may be coming to a head.

Jim leaves and Miles turns to Charlie. "You look nice, Kid. Almost didn't recognize you all dressed up."

"Thanks. Priscilla helped me with some new clothes so I could play part of secretary better."

"So you and Bass?"

Charlie is surprised by the change of subject. "What about me and Bass?"

"He came by. Gave me the riot act for telling him you had a serious boyfriend when he moved back to Chicago."

Charlie sits up rigidly. "You did what?"

Miles shrugs. "Yeah. I thought he was sniffing around and I'm me…."

She stands now, with her hands on her hips. "You son of a bitch."

Miles rolls his eyes. "Not you too. Jesus. You guys need to chill."

"What do you mean?" Now she looks more confused than angry.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you."

* * *

The sun is just starting to set as Charlie enters her apartment. After her conversation with Miles, she is more confused than ever about Bass. If he likes her (and it seems that is what he'd told her uncle), why is he out with Duncan tonight? Why is he dating her at all? Charlie glances at the clock. By now, they should be at that little bar she'd found for them. It had been almost impossible to get a reservation there, but Charlie knew a guy who knew a guy.

Charlie wonders if they are enjoying the night she has planned for them. She had picked everything carefully, putting great care in choosing things that she thought Duncan would like. Bass had told Charlie to pick things she herself would enjoy, but she couldn't do it. She knew in her heart that she and Duncan would never go for the same things.

She chuckles to herself. "Except for Bass," she mutters. Charlie is trying not to be bitter, but it's difficult. For some reason she still cares for Monroe even though he clearly does not feel the same way for her. She shakes her head. Thoughts of Bass with Duncan make Charlie's stomach roll uncomfortably. She needs to think about something else.

Anything else.

Charlie takes a shower and dresses in yoga pants and an old tee shirt. She grabs a beer and settles down in front of her TV. Playstation IV and a hefty dose of World of Warcraft will be her date tonight. She's well into her game when she hears the doorbell ring. Charlie frowns before hitting pause and going to the door. She isn't expecting anyone and has no idea who would be visiting her now.

She looks through the peephole and is shocked to see that her visitor is Bass. He's standing there, looking amazing in charcoal grey slacks and a white button down shirt. He's rolled the sleeves up and looks both comfortable and incredibly sexy at the same time. He looks so good that she's distracted for a moment, but then she remembers where he's supposed to be.

"Shit! Bass, you're late," she says, swinging the door open. "You should have already been there. The dinner reservations were for 7:45. You're missing it!"

Bass tilts his head and smiles. He doesn't seem terribly worried. "Yeah, I know. You forgot to give me directions."

"That's not true. I included directions to all the places I picked for you tonight."

"You missed one place," he chuckles when he sees she doesn't understand. "Your place. You didn't tell me how to get here. I didn't know where you live. Had to call Miles."

"Why do you need to know where I …." She sees it then. The truth in his eyes. The date is for her.

"You mean the date was meant for…"

He steps closer. "It was for you, Charlie. It was all for you. Always."

"I don't understand." Charlie shakes her head. "What about Duncan?"

"She and I are not together. We never were. I took her to a work dinner once. She just had an overactive imagination." Bass rolls his eyes. "I promise. There was never anything there."

"So, you're here for me? This was all for me?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

Charlie feels a rush of emotions, but one surges to the surface and she acts on it instinctively. Without hesitation, she punches Bass hard in the jaw.

"What the hell?" He stammers, eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"That was for not replying to my email three years ago." She hits him again. "That was for believing Miles when he told you I was dating someone two years ago." She hits him again, but there's no heat behind it now. "That was for making me think I was planning a date for you and Duncan…"

She only stops yelling when Bass grabs her by the shoulders and yanks her to him. He's smiling as his mouth descends on hers. "Shut up, Charlie. Just shut up and let me kiss you."

Charlie sighs, melting into him as their lips meet. It's been too long and they've both wanted this too much to wait another moment. The kiss is sweet and lingering. After some time, he pulls back, his eyes on hers. "We okay here?"

She nods. "I'm sorry I hit you. I was just caught off guard, I guess."

"No, I'm sorry. Miles told me you don't like surprises and I wanted you to be comfortable when we went out. That's why I had you pick things you liked and places you were familiar with. That was the plan anyway. I wanted to avoid making you feel uncomfortable. I was trying not to throw too many surprises your way."

"This wasn't a surprise?" She laughs a little. "Do I look like I was expecting to go on a date tonight?" Charlie motions toward her old clothes and bare feet.

Bass takes a deep breath. "I was going to tell you before you left the office today, but I got stuck in court. When I got back, you were already gone. You left the itinerary for the date, but I didn't have your phone number or address, so I called Miles and asked for help." Bass can tell she's not convinced. "Hey, I'm not saying I thought this through as much as I should have, okay? I am an idiot."

"Yeah, you are an idiot. What did Miles say?" She absently strokes the stubble on his chin.

He smiles ruefully. "He also said that I'm an idiot. That I shouldn't have done it this way. That if I make you cry, he'll kill me."

Charlie smiles at this. "Unlike you, Miles is not an idiot."

He pulls her back into his arms, grinning hopefully, "So, do you forgive me?"

"This is a lot to take in, but yeah. How can I not forgive you? I wanted to see you again but thought it would never happen and then when Miles sent me to your office, I hoped I had another chance."

"Well, you do. We do. This is our chance."

She is the one to initiate the next kiss, leaning up on her tip toes. He wraps his arms around her and responds eagerly. They both find that they are losing themselves in this touch. Pent up emotions are threatening to erupt. Bass bites at her lower lip and she groans into his mouth. He buries his hands in her hair, angling his mouth over hers. Tongues are probing and breathing is ragged.

They pull apart slowly, eyes locked. He strokes her cheek softly as she winds her hands around his back. His voice is low as he leans in close to her ear. "So, do you want to go on this date or should we stay in?"

She watches him silently for a moment. "Yes and no."

He lifts an eye brow in question. "You're going to have to explain."

"Well, we are too late to make the dinner reservations, but I never wanted to go that trendy place anyway."

"Then why did you pick it?" He's watching her curiously. "Where would you rather go?"

She grins. "That's easy. We'll eat at Gino's, but first I have this other place that I want you to see."

"Okay." He trusts her.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." She grins up at him. "I just want to change."

"You don't need to change, Charlie. You are perfect just the way you are."

"Glad you think so, but I'm not going out looking like this." She winks before leaving the living room. Bass can't stop grinning.

The grin fades when Charlie reemerges a few minutes later. He whistles in appreciation. "Damn."

"You like?" She spins around slowly and he has to remind himself to breathe. Charlie is stunning in a clingy long sleeved Blackhawks tee shirt and jeans. She's wearing boots that lace up her calf. He is assailed by memories of her looking very much like this on the night he'd met her back in Philly. From the look on her face, she's thinking about that night too.

He takes a step forward, reaching out for her. "I like. I like a lot."

She dodges him with a laugh. "None of that. It's time to go."

* * *

They get into the back of a waiting taxi. Charlie remembers the cab ride they'd taken all over Philadelphia on the night they'd met. She leans forward and gives the cabby an address on Michigan Avenue before turning back to Bass. "Still don't drive?" She asks with a teasing smile as she snuggles next to him.

He puts an arm around her shoulder, holding her close. "You told me to bring a bottle of wine, so I kind of figured we'd have a drink or two. I don't drink and drive."

Something about his tone alerts Charlie. "I remember you said that before too, back in Philly. What happened?"

"My sisters and my parents were killed in a car accident when I was twenty-four. The asshole that hit them walked away without a scratch. His blood-alcohol registered three times the legal limit. I swore then and there I'd never put anyone in the same place that guy put me."

"I'm sorry." Charlie feels her heart clench for him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He kisses her softly. "No reason you should have. It was a long time ago, Charlie. Let's talk about something else."

She nods thoughtfully, "How about the Chicago Water Tower?"

"Uh, why do you want to talk about that?"

Charlie laughs at his doubtful scowl. "It's where we're headed. That's why."

Bass can't hide his skepticism. "Why in the hell are we going there?"

She laughs, "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you, Charlie. But is it even open for visitors at night? And, I'm not going to lie. I don't know anyone who goes there when it is open. Well, tourists maybe. I think they display art or something…"

Charlie is grinning. "Tonight you are going to get a tour that is very unusual. The part of the tower we're going to has never been open to the public. I'm taking you to the top."

"Charlie, I don't want to go to jail. It would ruin my rep as, you know, a law abiding citizen. No matter what kind of tour you have in mind, it's getting late. Nobody will be there."

"You'll see what I have in mind soon enough. Oh, and bring the wine."

The cab pulls up in front of the Chicago Water Tower. The cab driver glances over his shoulder. "Is this it, or did I get the address wrong?"

"This is it." Charlie says, fondly as she looks out the window at the old stone structure they've stopped next to.

Nestled among far taller, far more modern buildings; the water tower is unique. Made of weathered stone, the tower looks more like a small castle than a functioning water tower, not that water has been pumped here lately.

They get out of the car and walk toward the front door. "It looks locked, Charlie."

"Shhh." She says with a chuckle, leading him around to a side door where she knocks quietly. The door opens before she even has a chance to lower her hand.

An elderly man with gray hair and a navy blue uniform holds the door open as they enter. "You again?" He sounds grouchy, but the look in his eye is kind. He reaches out and ruffles Charlie's hair. "Thought you said you didn't need to come back anymore?"

"Nice to see you too, Melvin. I wasn't going to come back, but I wanted to show someone. That okay?"

Melvin gives Bass a once-over. "You must like him, huh?"

"Yeah, Melvin. I do."

"Take these flashlights and hang onto the railing as you go up. The stairs aren't lit very well at night. When you get to the top, the switch for the cupola room is on the left."

Charlie and Bass each take a flashlight and they follow Melvin as he leads the way down a narrow stone corridor. As they walk along, Melvin shares some of his knowledge. "The tower was built in 1869. All limestone. She's almost a hundred and eighty feet tall. Looks short next to all the sky scrapers around here, but after you walk up these steps you won't be thinking she's short. If this were a regular building, she'd be about eleven stories from top to bottom. Been remodeled a couple times. The spiral staircase is pretty much all original. Back when this was a working water tower, there was a big old pipe in the middle. That's been gone for a long time, now."

"Is he giving us the official tour?" Bass asks quietly, his lips close to Charlie's ear.

"No. Not really. Well, I don't think so." Charlie is suddenly unsure, but she smiles after Melvin. It's obvious that she has a soft spot for this old guy.

"Ah hell, Charlotte." Melvin laughs. "Just making small talk. I'll leave you to it now. You know the rest of the way just as well as I do by now."

The old man disappears back down the corridor. Bass looks to Charlie for guidance, cocking an eye brow.

The stair case is made of worn stone and winds around the interior walls of the tower. Periodically there is a window to look out of. As they go higher, the view changes. Other buildings are all they can see through most of the windows, but when they look down, the glowing lights of the city streets shine below.

They get to the top, both slightly winded after two hundred stairs.

She takes his free hand, and pulls him into the cupola room. Finding the light switch that Melvin had mentioned, she turns on the overhead light. The circular room at the top of the tower is not large and the lone bulb hangs from an ancient cord, glowing a soft gold. The room has big windows all the way around. Each window is framed by an intricate stone arch.

"What was this room used for?" Bass asks as he looks around, soaking up the details.

"This was where the tower workers slept at night a long time ago. Now, I think they don't really use it for anything."

"And you found about this place how?" He walks over to one of the huge windows. The sill under each is wide and made from the same limestone as the rest of the place. He sits the bottle of wine on the sill and places his hands there as well, leaning forward to look down at the traffic below.

"This is my favorite place in the whole city, but I only found out about it this year."

He turns around, and leans against the window sill, watching her curiously. "I'm guessing there's a story here. What is it?"

"You're right. There is a story. I come here sometimes when I need to clear my head…when I need to remind myself…" She walks to a window to the left of the one he's standing in front of. She looks out into the Chicago night and smiles softly.

"Of what?" He moves away from where he's been leaning to walk up behind her, wrapping her in a loose embrace. Together, they watch the lights on the street below. She loves the feel of his arms around her. Relaxed, she begins to tell her story. "I'd never been up here till after I got shot. I had been cleared for physical activity, but I was nowhere near where I wanted to be. Jeremy asked me to walk to the top with him. It was a challenge, I guess. Melvin is the head security guard here, but he is also Jeremy's uncle, so that's how we got in. Anyway, it took several attempts before I could make it all the way up. Jeremy said he thought I'd like this place because it is a survivor just like me."

"What do you mean?" Bass nuzzles her neck as she speaks.

She purrs softly, before answering. "The Chicago Water Tower was built in 1869. The great fire roared through just a few years later. The tower wasn't the only building to survive, but it is one of a very few that still stood when the fire was out. The city was a smoldering ruin, but this place survived." Charlie's smile is wistful. "I know it seems small now, but can you imagine how huge it must have seemed when all around it was nothing but smoking rubble?"

"And you can relate because you managed to stand tall amidst your own fire?" He runs a hand along her jaw, loving the feel of her soft skin under his fingers.

"Sounds corny when you say it like that." She laughs self consciously. "But yeah. When I finally did make it to the top, Jeremy was with me and he surprised me with a picnic lunch in this room. It was such a simple thing, but it meant a lot. After that day, I've come back here a few times. Always by myself and always in the daytime, but every time I made it to the top it would remind me that no obstacle was insurmountable if I was willing to work hard." She looks at him to gauge his reaction

"Charlie, you are amazing." Bass feels his body responding to her. Charlie isn't just beautiful. She is passionate and fiery and determined. She is a survivor and sexy as hell. Everything about this woman drives him to distraction.

"No, not amazing," she says. "I'm not even myself anymore – not yet, but I'm working my way back. Slowly." She turns and ducks under his arm and out of his embrace. "I don't suppose you remembered to bring a cork screw?" She picks up the bottle of wine.

He laughs. "Long before I was a Marine, I was a boy scout." He pulls a cork screw from his rear pocket and hands it to her.

Charlie grins at him and opens the wine. After the cork pops, she takes a sip straight from the bottle and then hands it to him. "Drink?"

They drink silently, passing the bottle back and forth. With each brush of their fingers on the glass bottle, the tension builds between them. It hangs heavy in the air all around and they both know that they aren't going to be able to hold off much longer.

The room is filled with a soft gold light. Outside the window, the night is filled with sounds and color of the bustling city. Neither of them seems to notice. They only have eyes for each other.

The bottle is set aside and Bass wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his body. He backs her up against the limestone framework under one of the windows. He presses into her, his mouth devouring hers in a kiss that is searching and urgent. She clings to him, her hands clasped in his curls.

Bass's hands move down her back and around her waist. Slowly, he slides his fingers down over Charlie's perfectly toned ass. He strokes her denim covered thighs and bites at her lower lip. She keens against his mouth, begging for more.

"We should go. We can go to my place. Your place." He kisses her again and laughs against her mouth. "Any fucking place."

Charlie feels Bass's erection, hard and thick against her center. She is swollen with desire, and drenched with need for him. "No." Charlie growls, rubbing her silk covered pussy against his cock. "Need you now. Here."

He slides his hands under the hem of her shirt, but she moves his fingers to the snap on her jeans. He smiles against her mouth as he unsnaps and unzips. She makes impatient little noises as he slides his fingers inside her panties. The jeans are a problem and he curses when he sees that the sexy boots are also going to cause a delay. Charlie giggles, pushing him back enough so that she can untie and kick off her boots. She shimmies out of her jeans and then he's back, hoisting her up onto the limestone window sill.

They are kissing again with urgent lips and exploring tongues as Charlie begins to relieve Bass of his dress slacks. She fumbles with the belt and he assists. In moments his pants and boxer briefs are around his knees. He presses closer to her, his thick cock hot against the wet silk of her panties.

"I want you so badly. Need you." His voice is a whisper against her ear.

"Need you too." Charlie is trembling with how much she wants this.

Bass groans in response, not even pretending to deny her this thing she wants. She reaches for his dick, stroking it as she purrs with need. He slides her panties aside with shaky fingers. She arches her pelvis against his intrusion, bucking against his fingers as they push into her heat.

He pulls his fingers from her dripping folds, working his hand up her hip and toward her belly, and under the tee shirt. She freezes. "No." She moves his hand back down. "Not there. Not ready for you to touch me there." She turns her head away from him. "The scars. I'm just not ready for you to see them yet."

"It's okay." Bass soothes her, his voice soft and comforting. "If you want to stop, we can – "

"No." She interrupts, facing him again. "Not saying no to this. Saying not yet to you seeing everything. That's all. Is it okay?"

"Whatever you want, Charlie. Whatever you want is okay. That's what I want."

"You. I want you."

Charlie takes his cock, lining it up against her slippery center.

"Jesus, Charlie. Feels so good." He pushes slowly into her pussy, relishing the tight heat that grips his cock.

Charlie sucks in a breath, trying her best to relax as her body stretches to accommodate his girth. It's been a while. In fact, other than one drunken mistake two years ago, she hasn't been with anyone since their nights in Philly. She hitches her thigh higher, opening up for Bass's intrusion.

He pulls from her, easing slowly from the grip of her pussy, before pushing in again. He repeats the move until she's loosened up enough that he can increase the speed without hurting her. He's kissing her as he thrusts, filling her over and over as the tension builds within and between them both.

Charlie is close, wrapping both legs around him as he pounds into her. He uses his body to keep her in place on the window sill, gripping her hips as he fucks her. Charlie grasps at any hand hold she can find, settling on fistfuls of his shirt. Her back already hurts from hitting the wall, but she doesn't care. Nothing matters except for the orgasm she's closing in on.

Bass is close too. "Are you still on the pill? Can I?"

"Don't need the pill. Can't get pregnant anymore." She says it almost as an afterthought, like it's no big deal at all.

Bass pauses. Even in his current state, he senses there is a conversation here that needs to be had. "Charlie, I –"

"No. Not talking about it now. Just fuck me."

And so he does. When they come, they come together with the lights of the Chicago night sky as a perfect backdrop.

* * *

They pull clothing back into place without breaking eye contact.

"Charlie?" He asks.

"Mmmm, yeah?" She moves close and he wraps his arms around her again, although this embrace is about emotional closeness rather than anything sexual. He wants her to know that he's not going anywhere. She smiles up at him, understanding.

"I wish I was there for you when everything happened."

She takes a deep breath. "Well, you're here now. That's enough for me."

* * *

Later, they leave the cupola room, remembering to grab the wine bottle and the flashlights. Carefully they make their way to the bottom. "Ready to eat?" he asks.

"Wow. That was quick." She teases.

He laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I meant food. Where did you want to go?"

"There's only one place I want to go, Bass. Gino's. Ready for Chicago's best deep dish?"

"Haven't been there in forever. Sounds wonderful."

Bass calls the cabby who has been chilling in a nearby parking garage and they ride to Gino's, cuddling and chatting quietly all the way. Gino's is perfect for this date. The food is simple but amazing. The beer is always cold and the ambiance is a wonderful combination of eclectic and classy. It's a local favorite that luckily hasn't been discovered by the tourist trade yet.

They order a bottle of wine and a pepperoni pie. They eat and chat. They talk about hockey and politics. They have worked their way around to talking about the case when Bass mentions a conversation from the day's meeting with Titus Andover. Andover had brought a new guy along. Bass's mouth is full. He chews and swallows before finishing his thought. "Titus called him a silent partner. Never saw him before. Didn't seem like a good guy."

"What was his name?" Charlie is barely paying attention to his words. She's mesmerized by his voice and the way his mouth moves when he talks. She watches his hands as he picks up another slice of pizza.

"Nolan, I think. But Andover called him Lewnew or something weird like that. He didn't talk much, but I got a bad vibe from him."

Charlie's focus zooms in on the conversation and her hands go clammy. "LuNu?" Her voice is rough, her face pale.

Bass picks up on the change in her instantly. "Uh, yeah. I think so. Charlie, what's wrong?"

"We have to go."

"Right now? Go where?" He lays his pizza down and stands, moving around the table to where she is now also standing. "Charlie, talk to me. What's going on?"

She ignores his question. "Do you have the Andover file with you?"

He shakes his head. "I don't usually take case files on dates."

Charlie nods, her eyes unfocused. She is deep in thought. "I have a copy at home, but we're much closer to your office. Let's go there."

"You're worrying me. What's going on?"

"What was his name, exactly? Do you remember?"

Bass closes his eyes. "Nolan. Luke Nolan. No. Lance." He opens his eyes and nods. "Lance Nolan."

"And Nolan is Andover's silent partner?" Charlie is pale and clearly upset.

"Yeah, does that name mean something to you?"

"Lance Nolan is an alias. His real name is Luis Nunez and he runs one of the most successful drug cartels in Mexico. They call his cartel LuNu in honor of his leadership. Nunez/Nolan has been slowly infiltrating the Chicago drug scene for the past five years. He's on the city's most wanted list. He's a very bad man."

"I get it. He's a bad guy and you're a cop, but…" Bass hesitates, not sure how to proceed. Finally he forges on. "Your reaction to his name feels personal. What are you not telling me?" Bass has a hand on her shoulder.

Charlie absently rubs her abdomen. "It was one of LuNu's runners who shot me, Bass. Andover's silent partner ruined my life."

* * *

 **A/N: A big thank you to Romeo for helping me make this chapter much better than the draft that I started with.**

 **You may have noticed the brief Suits crossover via the brief appearance of Harvey Specter. I love that show and it was on my mind when I first started plotting this story. I think that Harvey is just the kind of guy an AU attorney Bass might be friends with. Anyway, this was my little way of throwing some love in Suits' direction.**

 **Regarding Chicago references in this story: The Chicago Water Tower is real. As far as I know, there is nobody working there named Melvin who will let you go to the top, but the history about it withstanding the great Chicago Fire is fact. Gino's in this story is of my own creation, but I'm sure there are a lot of wonderful places like it in the Windy City. As always, if I've misrepresented Chicago in any way, I do apologize. I love Chicago, and intend only respect for the city which I've used it as a backdrop in several of my fics.**

 **Please review if you have a moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six/Part One**

"You know," Bass says, squeezing Charlie's hand firmly. "I didn't get it."

Night has settled over Chicago, and they have only just arrived at Bass's building. They are standing in the foyer, waiting for the elevator to arrive. She looks at him with mild confusion in her eyes. "Didn't get what?"

"An email three years ago. When I came to your place tonight and you were punching me, you said something about an email. I never got an email from you."

Charlie smiles at the memory of his arrival earlier that night. "Sorry I hit you."

He shrugs. "It's okay. I just wanted you to know. If I'd gotten an email or a call from you – anything at all, nothing would have stopped me from finding you and seeing if we could make something work."

Her smile has faded. She watches him closely. "Why didn't you just call me?"

"Well, I was going to, but I didn't have your number. So I called Miles, thinking he'd give it to me."

Now Charlie scowls. "What did he say?"

"Said you were kind of wild and that he didn't even have your number handy that day. He didn't come right out and say it, but I got the impression he didn't want me to call you. I should have persisted, but I didn't."

"Was that also when he told you I had a boyfriend?"

"No. That was a year after we were together in Philly, but you were still in my head." The elevator door opens and Bass pulls her inside. "Still in my heart."

Charlie's scowl morphs into a wide grin. "You asked him about me again?"

"Yeah, right after I moved back. That was when he told me you had a serious guy in your life. If he'd said anything else, maybe I'd have tried harder."

"He seems okay with everything between us now," she says, pressing her body to his as he pushes the elevator button that will direct them to the thirty-third floor.

Bass grunts, "Bastard is lucky he's still recovering from that herniated disk. Otherwise, I'd have beaten him to a pulp by now. He doesn't get a say in this anymore, by the way." He leans in and presses his lips to Charlie's. She sighs into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

They pull apart, smiling, breathing heavily. He runs his hands down her arms, stopping at her wrists. Slowly he pulls one up so that he can see it better. "You still wear it?"

"The charm bracelet?" Charlie nods. "Yeah, I only take it off when I'm in uniform. Regulations and all that."

"I have something for you." He lets go of her hand and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a ring of keys.

"Awww…you bought me a new car?" She asks with a smirk.

"No." He's laughing as he begins to fiddle with the key ring. She tries to peek, but he turns so that she can't see. Finally he turns and holds out a loosely closed fist. "Here."

As his fingers unfurl and she sees the small silver charm, Charlie's breath hitches. "The Liberty Bell?" Her voice is a whisper.

"Yeah. I bought it the day after you left Philly. Then I talked to Miles, and figured I'd never have a chance to give it to you, so I put in on my key ring. Every day for three years, I have thought of you each time I used a key." He leans in to kiss her temple but chuckles when he sees he doesn't have her attention at all. She's too busy attaching the new bauble to her bracelet.

Once it is fastened, she holds out her arm to admire the new addition. "I love it."

"I love you." As soon as the words are out of Bass's mouth, he wishes he could reel them back in. He clamps his eyes shut. Too soon. Too soon. He berates himself internally. Even though it's true, he should have waited.

"It's okay. You can take it back. I understand." Charlie's voice sounds small.

Bass's eyes fly open and he sees that she's staring at the floor. He puts a finger under her chin and lifts her face slowly. He looks into her eyes and sees the welling tears. "Charlie, I don't want to take it back. I just don't want to rush things. I wasn't lying. That is how I feel. I just wasn't planning on telling you yet."

"But why? Why would you love ME?"" She looks bewildered, and he doesn't think she even realizes that she's running a palm over her abdomen. "I'm broken and I just can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't be the kind of woman you would want or need. You deserve more."

"There is nothing more. Not for me." He takes her hands in his again. "Is this about what you said before? About having kids?"

She nods slowly, eyes averted. "That first day, the surgeons worked on me for sixteen hours. When they were done, I was alive, but…"

"But what?" Bass pulls her closer still.

Charlie continues, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. "They repaired a hole in my stomach and took part of my liver. They had to remove eight feet of intestine, my uterus and an ovary. I still have one ovary and that's all that's keeping me from early menopause, but kids, well, that's just probably not possible, definitely not the old fashioned way."

The elevator doors open and they walk out onto Bass's floor. He stops and pulls her into his arms again, but leans back, waiting till she looks him in the eye. When he speaks, his voice is shaky. "I love YOU Charlie Matheson. That doesn't come with strings attached. If you feel the same way, and this moves forward, the kids thing is not a deal breaker for me. Okay? If we can't have kids the old fashioned way, and you want to have kids, we'll figure something out. If you decide you don't want kids. That's okay too. I just want to be with you."

She starts to say something, but stops when they hear a burst of raucous laughter coming from down the hall.

Bass shakes his head. "Shit. I forgot about Blanchard's poker game. It's Friday night. The back conference room will be full of good old boys, smoking cigars, drinking whiskey and telling tall tales over hands of cards."

Charlie exhales slowly and grasps Bass's hand. "That's okay. Let's do what we came here for. We can talk about that other stuff later."

He nods and they walk together toward Bass's office. The drunken laughter fades behind them as they put space between the lively poker game and themselves.

They quietly enter Bass's office. She makes a bee-line for the file cabinet and opens the appropriate drawer by the moonlight that filters through the windows.

Bass flips on a lamp and Charlie sits in her desk chair, flipping through the pages until she finds the section that she was searching for. She reads quietly for a moment.

"It's here. It's all here. How did I miss it?"

"What did you find, Charlie?"

"The Andover case started to go sideways after the contents of the merger were reworked, right?"

He is thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess so. It was around then where things started to fall apart and the information leaks began."

Charlie nods, "That fits. I think this whole mess is due to that restructuring of the merger."

"But the changes were minimal. Just a couple pieces of real estate, and small ones. Compared to the bigger portion of the deal, those additions were nothing."

"I'm guessing that Louis Nunez would beg to differ. Look here." She points to a list of holdings within the file. "It's all about the additions. The dock at the Tunstal ship yard and the warehouse two blocks from there. I bet that's what this is all about."

"I don't get it. I've never even heard of the Tunstal shipyard."

"No reason you would have, and I bet Andover hadn't either. Or if he had, he'd forgotten. He was just trying to throw some more minor holdings into the deal to sweeten it. He didn't look at the details. His company is so big, he just wasn't thinking. He overlooked it."

"Overlooked what, Charlie? What are you talking about?" Bass is getting frustrated.

"I think that the reason Blanchard decided to sabotage the merger was that Nunez told him it could not go through with these additions. He didn't want any of his drug trafficking business to fall into the hands of Willoughby Limited."

"How do you know Nunez' drug business is tied up in this?"

"The last case I was working on with Jeremy was one we were investigating in conjunction with Narcotics. We were looking for one of Nunez's runners, this dirt bag named Bennett. He was pretty low level in Nunez's organization, but had proved to be more than a little crazy. We couldn't prove it yet, but we were sure he was responsible for six murders here in Chicago alone. Narcotics wanted him for dealing and distribution. We'd tracked him to the Tunstal yards, and we knew he was keeping his stash in a nearby warehouse for Nunez. We just hadn't narrowed the exact location down yet."

Bass feels a shiver go down his spine. "This guy – is he the one who shot you?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah. He made us and we didn't realize it. Followed us down town. We spotted him and gave chase. We ended up in this shitty alley and he was cornered. He was going to shoot Baker, but I didn't even think. Everything happened so fast. I jumped in front of Baker and…"

Bass moves close, kneeling next to her chair. "And then?"

"I had four holes in my gut and Baker was screaming for help and Bennett got away."

They both whirl when the office door opens. Mickey Scanlon is standing in the open doorway. He's wearing jeans, a black sweatshirt and an old baseball cap. He is holding files, and looks genuinely surprised to see them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my office, dipshit. What are YOU doing here?" Bass stands and steps between Scanlon and Charlie. After hearing her story, he is suddenly more worried than ever.

Scanlon holds up the files. "I finished reviewing these. Thought I'd drop them off before I go to the bar to meet up with some friends. You guys here for Blanchard's game?" Scanlon glances around and his eyes fall on the open file on the desk. "What's that?"

Charlie stands slowly and walks out from behind Bass and his desk to face Scanlon. "We're looking through the Andover case file. I had this thought and…" Her voice trails off and she tilts her head slightly. "Wait. Have we met before?"

Scanlon raises an eyebrow. "Well, we met Monday and we've been talking all week. Did you hit your head?"

She shakes her head no, but she's deep in thought. "No. That's not what I meant. I think I remember you from before – "

Charlie doesn't have a chance to finish as the door opens again, banging wildly against the wall. Frank Blanchard is standing there. He has a big grin on his face and a big gun in his hand. "Well, hells bells, Monroe. You having your own party down here and didn't even invite me?"

Bass moves to protect Charlie but Blanchard shakes his head, pointing the gun at Charlie's heart. "Just stop right there, Monroe. We need to talk."

 _Charlie's eyes are riveted to the gun. Her knees begin to shake. Panic grips her heart. Images of a dark alley and excruciating pain assail her._

Bass is frantic with worry as he sees the gun pointed at Charlie. No. This can't be happening. Not now. Everything she's been through, everything she's survived - it can't end here, like this, not when everything is finally coming together.

He's too far away though to help. He has no hope of getting to Charlie before a bullet does. She looks dazed, and Bass can tell that she's starting to panic. He looks at Scanlon, but that kid isn't really close enough to help her either. "Shit." He mutters, before taking a step around the side of the desk.

The gun swings in his direction and Blanchard's eyes narrow. "Told you not to move."

"Shoot me. Pick me. Leave her alone." Bass's eyes are steely and his voice holds a definite threat.

 _NO! Charlie watches as the gun moves, its barrel pointed at Bass. NO! Why is this happening again?_

"Oh, I'll be shooting all of ya here in a bit. Hold your horses." Blanchard waves the gun slowly back and forth, making sure they all know he's watching. "Listen, I never wanted all this. Truth is I like you, Monroe. I really do. And you, Ms. Porter, well, you're just adorable. Under different circumstances…" He licks his lips and lets his eyes wander down Charlie's frame. "Let's just say that the last thing I want to put in you is a bullet. Nah, what I want to put in you is – "

"We get it." Bass growls, slamming a closed fist down on the desk in front of him. "You're a pervert. Now, why are you going to kill us?"

 _Charlie's breathing becomes ragged. She tries to focus on the here and now, but the memories swarm - stuttering gunfire and a gush of warm blood._ _And pain. She knows what is happening. She needs to shake this gripping panic. She needs her book, but it's not here._

"Well, I'm here because before the Irish kid busted in, I was listening to your conversation and realized that you were entirely too close to the truth."

"Listening how?" Scanlon asks. Bass notes that Scanlon sounds curious, but not terribly afraid.

"Planted a bug in here yesterday. Monroe had put a note in my newest copy of the file. That note concerned me and so I wanted to see what y'all knew. Imagine my surprise when the monitor starting blinking in the middle of my game. I excused myself and put on the little headphones that came with the bug. I heard enough to know that you guys know way too much."

"So, you're going to shoot us?" Scanlon scoffs. "In an office building with a roomful of witnesses just down the hall?"

 _Her terror is a living thing and it zooms and swirls, but she claws mentally to the crest of the panic attack with one thought forefront in her mind. She just found Bass. She won't lose him now. She can't. Something gnaws at the edges of her brain - some thought that she needs to grasp. It's just right there. Almost in reach. Oh. Her breathing begins to even out and with total clarity, Charlie suddenly knows where she's seen Scanlon before._

"Well, that is the plan, yes." Blanchard points the gun at Scanlon now. "Andover can take care of your bodies. He's good at that sort of thing." When he cocks the gun, Blanchard smiles as Scanlon's arms shoot up.

Bass and Charlie both see it at the same time. As Scanlon's arms go high, so does the hem of his sweatshirt. Fully visible is the handle of a handgun, tucked neatly into his waistband at the small of his back..

 _All panic is replaced by calm as Charlie sees she'd been right about Scanlon._

Everything happens in an instant. Scanlon takes a small step backward. This move puts the gun at his waist within Charlie's grasp. Charlie reaches for it and in one swift movement, born from countless hours at the range, she points the gun, and fires.

Blanchard's smirk disappears as he realizes he'd misjudged something. The bullet that tears through his shoulder makes him drop the gun. Scanlon has it in his fist within seconds, and is kneeling next to Blanchard, searching the old guy for other weapons and holding a hand over the bullet hole to help slow the blood. He glances over his shoulder and flashes Charlie a smile, "You did good, Charlie. Real good."

"Ah hell. That hurts." Blanchard whines.

Charlie is shaky but Bass is there, pulling her close. "It's okay. It's okay."

She pulls from his embrace as a thought strikes. "The poker game! Was Andover down there? Nunez?"

Scanlon shakes his head. "Nope. Andover usually comes, but his surveillance detail reported that he was stuck at home with his sick wife. She's on dialysis and has spells. He's a complete dirt bag, but he dotes on his wife. Nunez has never joined Blanchard's game. Also, two of my associates are under cover in the conference room. I'm sure they already have it all under control."

Charlie sags into Bass then, finally able to exhale.

Bass holds her close, and whispers into her ear. "You are amazing."

Scanlon grins up at them. "He's right. You were. But then, so was I."

"Who are you anyway?" Bass asks. "Not an attorney, I take it."

Charlie frowns thoughtfully, answering Bass. "He's FBI. We met the morning that I was shot. I'd forgotten all about it, but I guess talking about the shooting with you jogged my memory. Scanlon was working on the Nunez case from a federal level. We had a short meeting that morning."

Scanlon nods, "Yeah, it was maybe a two minute meet and greet. No reason you would remember after all that happened later that same day. I was worried when I first ran into you here, but you were so distracted that I could tell you didn't know who I was."

Charlie smiles shyly up at Bass. "Distracted would be a gross understatement."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Bass frowns. "So, you've been here a little while. How did you find out about the Blanchard connection?"

"Neville." Blanchard spits out the name like it's poison. He cringes as a jolt of pain goes through his shoulder. "That little jerk turned me in. Am I right?"

Scanlon nods, "Yeah. Tom Neville heard some conversations that had him worried and he called in a tip. We've been working with him for the past three weeks."

"You knew who I was, though?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah. I remembered you but we also did background when you started working here. Knew you were one of the good guys."

"So you also knew about what happened to me and about my panic attacks?"

"I also saw one of them first hand at the bar, remember? But yes. I knew."

"Yet, when things went to hell tonight, you showed me your gun. You know I freak at the sight of a firearm, but still you offered me yours? What made you so sure I'd be able to use it?"

"I've only known you a week, but the kind of person who will risk their life for a friend – a partner… that is the kind of person who knows what to do under pressure. It was a gamble, but I was pretty sure you'd come through. That kind of spirit doesn't die."

"Thanks Mickey." She says, tears in her eyes.

"No, Charlie. Thank you."

Within minutes, the office is swarming with uniformed policemen and paramedics. Charlie, Bass and Scanlon all give statements, as do all the remaining poker players. Mickey gives Charlie a quick hug and shakes Bass's hand on his way out. "Take care of her. She's a very special gal."

Bass smiles gratefully at Scanlon. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

When everyone has gone, Charlie and Bass are finally able to relax. They are in Bass's inner office. He is leaning against his desk, looking out at the Chicago night. Charlie stands next to him.

He looks down at her, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "You look exhausted."

She shrugs with a little smirk. "Not really."

He narrows his eyes at her. "What? I can tell you want to say something."

Charlie moves to stand between his thighs. She leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. Her voice is low and husky. "All week, I've been thinking about what it would be like for you to take me on this desk."

Bass feels his body respond to her words. "All week, huh?"

"Mmmm." She sucks lightly at his ear lobe and he yanks her closer.

"Well, I admit that thought has crossed my mind as well." His hands slide down to cup her ass. "What shall we do about it?"

"Everything," she says, biting down on a cord in his throat. He yelps and then laughs as he easily switches their position. Now she is up against the desk and he's standing between her thighs. He lifts her slightly so that her ass is resting on the edge of his desk. She wraps her long legs around him and he leans in to taste her.

The kiss they share is the frantic joining of two people who came close to losing one another. This is more than a kiss. It is heated and urgent. His hands are buried in her hair and hers are at his back, fingers moving and exploring as the kiss deepens.

She pulls his shirt out of his pants and he unbuttons it quickly, before shedding it and tossing it aside. Charlie is running her fingernails up and down his chest, admiring every curve of muscle. She pauses only when he pulls at her Blackhawk shirt. Soon it has joined his on the floor. He makes quick work of her bra and his mouth latches hotly around one nipple. He sucks and flicks his tongue against the puckered flesh.

Charlie moans when he uses his teeth, feeling his smile on the tender skin of her breast. She arches her back, urging him to continue. He doesn't need much encouragement, but he does move to her other breast. He spends a lot of time there, sucking and licking.

She grows impatient as need builds within her center. "Up," she says, breathlessly. He does as she suggests, ravaging her mouth once more. She reaches down and begins to unbuckle his belt. After the belt is out of the way, she loosens his pants, and reaches inside to cradle his ass with her fingers.

His hands move to the button on her jeans.

She stops him. "Turn out the lights."

"No."

"Yes. Turn them off."

"No." Bass pauses, watching her face. "I told you that I love you. I need to see. I need to show you that my love doesn't change just because you have scars."

Charlie bites her lip and looks away. She's torn.

"We all have scars, Charlie. Sometimes, they are just on the inside, but we all have them."

She takes a deep shuddering breath. "I've never shown anyone Bass. Never."

"Show me?" He asks, his voice soft.

She nods with a little jerk and then closes her eyes. He takes his time, unlacing and removing her boots before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. At the same time, he kicks out of his own pants and underwear. When he tells her to lift, she uses her hands for leverage, lifting her butt off the desk so that he can pull her jeans and panties off her legs. They are both naked, skin glowing a soft gold in the muted light cast by the desk lamp.

He doesn't move. Doesn't touch her. Not at first. She opens her eyes slowly, and looks at him. Tears are spilling down his cheeks as he memorizes her skin with his gaze. He looks up and their eyes lock.

She had expected sympathy or pity. She sees neither.

"May I touch you?" His voice is hoarse.

She nods again, slower this time. Charlie feels something building inside, something bigger than sexual tension. Something more important than getting off. This thing that is growing in her chest is warming her from the inside out and causing her heart to pound in her chest. She watches as he tentatively reaches out to stroke the scarred flesh.

Her belly and lower abdomen are a patchwork of jagged raised flesh and whirls of scar tissue. Skin which had once been smooth and toned now feels uneven and lumpy in places. The scars glow white against the natural warm tan of her unmarred flesh.

Bass feathers his fingers along every line, carefully exploring every bit of this part of her she's never shown anyone before. He takes his time, being sure to address each and every scar with a tender and loving touch.

It's too much. Charlie doesn't even know she's crying until her body lurches with a sob. He seems to know what she needs and he pulls her close, holding her tight. His arms are around her back and her face is buried in his throat. He holds her until her sobs subside, gently stroking her back.

She sounds scratchy when she finally speaks, "I'm sorry. I know it's so ugly."

Bass pulls back, finding her eyes with his. "No, Charlie. Those scars aren't ugly. They are beautiful." He traces a finger along a long white line. "Beautiful." he says again.

"No."

"Yes. They are beautiful, because they remind me that you are here. You are alive. Those doctors had to carve you up a bit but they saved you. Every one of these scars reminds me that you could have died. Nothing about you is ugly. Nothing."

As if to show her just how sincere he is, Bass lowers himself to his knees. He presses his lips to one scar and then another, gently kissing his way down the lined section of her belly, and then going lower. He lifts her thighs onto his shoulders and wraps his arms around them, holding her in place. She's still wet from their earlier coupling in the water tower. He slowly begins to lick and suck his own seed from her core. Alternately, he uses the rough of his tongue on her clit before going back to her drenched center to lick and suck and fuck her with his tongue. All the while, his hands stroke her scars slowly.

She grasps handfuls of his curls and moves her hips, pivoting in an instinctive rhythm, trying to get more of him. He complies, working her into a frenzy. She comes with a cry and he moves back on his haunches, watching her with a satisfied smile. She takes a deep, shaky breath as she begins to come down from her orgasm. He stands, wiping at his mouth and chin with one of his hands before taking his cock and stroking it as he walks toward her.

Charlie reaches up and strokes his cheek. "Bass?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty sure I love you too." Her eyes are wet, but her smile is wide.

"Thank God." He says with a laugh pulling her legs around his waist once more, and lining his throbbing dick against her slippery hole. Charlie wiggles a little and he moans, but doesn't enter yet. Instead, he teases her velvety folds with the head of his cock. He strokes it against her center is measured movements. Finally he settles just where she wants him most.

"Need you," she says against his ear.

"You have me," he says as he slides into her heat. They start out slow. Bass pumps fully into her core and retreats before pushing fully in once more. Then he repeats; thrusting deeply, watching her expression change as the tension builds. He increases his tempo and she's holding on to him, nails biting into his back as he pounds her into the desk. It doesn't take long before they combust together, collapsing into a sweaty heap.

"Need you forever," she whispers, kissing his temple.

"You're in luck," he says with a sated smile. "That's exactly how long you have me."

* * *

 **Chapter Six Part 2: Three Years Later**

"What do you mean, you can't come? You have to come. It's Baker's birthday. Charlie will never forgive you if you miss this. Baker won't either." Bass is truly disappointed as he talks into the phone.

Miles groans on the other end of the line. "Listen, I swear to you I'm going to get there if I can. This case has blown up on me and I may need to be on this stake-out for a few more hours. Tell Charlie and Baker both that I'll make it up to them if I don't show."

"No way, brother. If you don't come to the party tonight, you will be making your excuses to those two all by yourself. Besides, you're gonna miss a hell of a game. Flyers are going to kick ass tonight."

"You're in an executive box at United Center. Doesn't that mean you are obligated to cheer for Chicago?"

"Never. Now get your ass down here."

Bass hangs up the phone and frowns at it. He's deep in thought when he hears a bark of laughter which draws his attention to where his wife is sitting on a big leather sofa next to Jeremy Baker. In front of them on a low table sits an enormous chocolate cake. The two old friends and former partners have clearly gotten a jump on the night's festivities, drinks in hand. Charlie throws her head back again, laughing at something Jeremy's wife has said.

Everyone is here: friends and co-workers as well as family. They have all come to celebrate Baker's birthday. Miles's new wife Nora is chatting with Julia Neville on the balcony seats that overlook the ice. Tom Neville is talking with Miles's business partner Jim. The Pittmans are talking with Danny who flew in for the festivities. Special agent Scanlon had even shown up, although as usual, he is alone. Jeremy and his very pregnant wife are sitting with Charlie. Bass watches them all and a grin slowly replaces the frown that Miles had caused.

Life is good, even if he is surrounded by fucking Blackhawk fans.

* * *

The Zamboni has cleared the ice and the first puck of the game is ready to drop when the door to the box suite opens and Miles Matheson appears. His arms are laden with brightly colored packages. Miles dumps them unceremoniously by the door and looks around. "So, where's the birthday boy?"

Jeremy Baker laughs and points. "He's out on the balcony with the manny."

Miles rolls his eyes. This isn't the first time he's done that regarding Bass and Charlie's decision to hire a male nanny for their son Baker.

Just then the doors to the balcony open and the 'manny' Jason Neville appears with a precocious blond toddler in his arms. "Look." Jason says to Baker. "Told you that your Uncle Miles would be here."

The birthday boy squeals in delight and wriggles down, running to hurl himself into Miles's arms. "Hi!" He says with a toothy little grin.

Miles can't resist this kid. He grins back. "Hi Baker. Happy birthday. How old are you?"

"I'm this many." Carefully the little guy holds up two fingers. "Presents for me?"

"Yes, of course I brought you presents." Miles ruffles the head of golden curls before sitting the little boy in front of his pile of gifts. "Have at it. They're all yours."

As Baker digs into his presents, Miles wanders over to Charlie and pulls her off the couch and into a big hug. "How you doing?"

"Kind of drunk, actually." She's grinning. "We're celebrating."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. Didn't figure you'd start so far ahead of me."

"Well, we're celebrating Baker's birthday, but also something else." Charlie sits back down next to Jeremy and his wife Ellie. She points at Ellie's swollen belly. "It's a girl, Miles. We're having a girl."

Miles feels tears in his eyes. He loves Charlie as if she's his own. Truth is, of course, that she could be. He never has confronted Rachel about that possibility and never plans to. None of that matters. Regardless of who her father might be, Charlie's happiness is the most important thing to Miles.

"Congratulations, Mama. Does Bass know?"

"Of course I know, you dick. We went to the appointment with Ellie. I think the ultrasound tech thought we had some weird polygamist thing going on till we explained about the surrogacy."

Miles looks over at Ellie Baker. She is sweet and soft spoken with big brown eyes that light up whenever she sees her husband's face. Miles fights tears back again. He kneels in front of Ellie and takes one of her hands in his. "You know, what you're doing here for them. Doing for them again…" he clears his throat. "Well, it's amazing. Our whole family is indebted to you. Anything you ever need, you just tell us."

Ellie takes her free hand and places it on Jeremy's knee. She looks up into his face and the love there is so real, so very raw that everyone looks away for a moment. Ellie turns back to Miles. "You have it all wrong, you know. They don't owe me anything. It's me that owes them. Owes her. When she took those bullets meant for my Jeremy, she saved his life and she saved my life too, because I wouldn't have survived without him."

Miles nods. "I know, but still."

"No buts. Carrying their babies is the absolute least I can do. If they want more of them, all they have to do is ask." She laughs when Jeremy lifts an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Well, maybe they'll have to wait just a bit. We've decided to maybe try for one of our own next."

"We do have five or six frozen embryos left." Bass offers with a smirk. He moves quickly to dodge the sofa cushion that Jeremy lobs at his head.

Miles looks back and forth between Bass and Charlie. "Five or six more? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, Miles." Charlie says with a smirk. "Two babies is enough. We won't be asking for Ellie's help again." Charlie wraps her arms around Ellie's shoulders and hugs her friend tight. "Love you guys."

"We love you too."

Little Baker walks over then with a huge blue teddy bear in one arm and a monster truck dangling from his other hand. "Daddy? Uncle Miles, play with me?"

Miles nods, wiping at his eyes. "You bet, Kiddo. Let's play." Bass follows Miles and the three go to a corner where they can play in peace.

* * *

Between periods of the hockey game, Jeremy pulls Charlie aside. "Hey Charlie, I know one more thing we might want to celebrate."

"What's that?" Charlie asks, taking another sip from her beer.

"Connor Bennett. They got him."

Charlie feels a shiver at the name of the man who had caused them all so much pain. "Got him?"

"Yep. He's in Fox River. Same cell block as Andover and Blanchard. Small world."

"And Nunez?" She asks.

"He's still in prison in Panama. The US has dibs on him if he ever gets released, but nobody ever comes out of that prison alive, so I think he's where he needs to be."

"So, it's all over?" Charlie lets out a shaky sigh.

"Yeah, I think so. You want to come back to the PD?" Jeremy punches her shoulder playfully. "We miss you."

"Nah. I'm really happy working with the Bureau. My new partner isn't so bad either. He's no Jeremy Baker, but he'll do."

"I heard that." Mickey Scanlon says, walking up and wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Sometimes, the truth hurts." Baker says with a smirk. He turns to Charlie. "I'm glad you aren't out in the field much. Does that make me selfish?"

Charlie shakes her head. "Nope. I'm glad too. I like that I don't have to worry every day about whether or not I'll see my family again. They mean the world to me. I love being an agent, but nothing compares to being a mom. My favorite part of the day is when I get home and Baker is waiting for me with a big smile and a hug. Love him so much." She giggles. "Bass too of course."

"And now a new baby is almost here. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jeremy walks off to talk with some of the others and Charlie looks at Mickey. "What's up? You're being weird."

"I uh, have a question."

"Okay?" Charlie is curious.

"Is your manny single?" Mickey's cheeks grow red as he sees Charlie's eyes widen in surprise.

She recovers quickly and smiles. "Yes, I do believe he is. Want me to introduce you?"

"Yes, please." Mickey sighs in relief and Charlie takes his hand, leading him over to meet Jason.

* * *

Baker had demanded three bedtime stories and two songs before finally crashing into a deep sleep, one arm wrapped tightly around his new bear. Bass and Charlie are finally winding down on their sofa after a very busy day.

"So, a girl." Bass says, still digesting that bit of news from earlier today.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet her. Do you think she'll look like her brother? He looks so much like you."

"Baker looks like you too, Charlie. I think he got a pretty nice mix of the best of us both."

She shrugs. "I suppose so. Regardless, he's adorable."

"We do make beautiful babies." Bass agrees. "So, any ideas on baby girl names?"

"Yeah." She moves to straddle him on the couch. "But you have to guess."

"Okay?"

She raises her hands high in the air, clasping her fingers. Slowly she begins to sway. "Ding. Ding. Ding."

Bass yanks her down and into his arms and they are both laughing. After the laughter fades, he leans in for a kiss. "So, Liberty?"

"Yes, Liberty Belle Monroe. That's B-E-L-L-E and we'll call her Libby, I mean if that name is okay with you? I know it's not a regular baby name." She looks at him with big hopeful eyes.

"Charlie, I think you know by now, all I want is for you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy. In fact, there is only one thing I can think of that could possibly make me happier."

"What's that?"

"Take off your clothes, and I'll show you."

Bass grins at his wife as he begins to strip. "As you wish."

**END**

* * *

 **A/N First and foremost, a huge THANK YOU to Romeokijai for the prompt, for her beta super powers and for her friendship. If you see errors (especially in this chapter), blame me, and me alone. I got a bit antsy with wanting to get this published before the Armada begins in earnest.**

 **Secondly, thanks to each and every one of you who commented or showed this story some love in any other way. Your support is very much appreciated.**

 **One last thank you to LadyHawke who got me started watching Prison Break. If you look very closely, you may recognize a couple PB references in this chapter (Tunstal Yards and Fox River in particular, as well as Luis Nunez' new home, which is modeled after Sona Prison in Panama).**

 **Disclaimer...I don't know a lot about surrogacy, and what little I do know came from some Google research. If I got something wrong, I sincerely apologize.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you'd be so kind.**


End file.
